Someone: Part Three
by heartbeat7
Summary: There's something wrong with Emma. Nightmares plague her nights and Jacob Black is in a panic. The nightmares become longer and to Jake's horror, the pain she dreams of becomes real. Nothing he does can sooth her and when he can't wake her from the worst nightmare yet, Jacob decides it's time to put an end to the nightmares and the person causing Emma pain. Time is running out.
1. Something's Up

Jacob's Point of View

I never thought by putting on the Titanic that Emma would get so upset. She said this was her favorite movie and so I thought that she would be all mushy or something. Not crying. "Emma it's ok" I say over and over. She's sobbing like crazy and I wrap my arms around her. Her body is shaking and she holds onto my arm with both of her hands.

The Jack character is dead. I can tell already. And the Rose girl is shaking him and begging him to wake up. I glance at Emma. This is going to be bad. And sure enough, when Rose's voice breaks, Emma starts crying again. She sobs and forces me to hold her tighter. She's scared.

"I'm right here Em" I promise her.

"I'm such a baby" she laughs through a sob. It's a strange noise that inflicts so much pity.

"No you're not."

"It's just… I want him to live so much. Or I'd want her to dive into the water when she finds out that he's dead and die with him."

I narrow my eyes on the screen. "I'm glad that she lives. She promised him to keep fighting."

"But how can she do that knowing he's dead. She loves him. She should have died with him and then they would still be together."

"She finds another…"

"But he's not Jack. He's not Jack."

She turns to me with desperate eyes. Her cheeks are tearstained and her eyes are glossy. But she searches my face with such intensity. And when she finds what she was looking for, she frowns. "Jake… If something happened to you, I couldn't keep living."

"Emma…"

She just shakes her head. "It was bad enough with the attack. But if something like this," she points to the screen, "ever happened, I'd rather die. I don't care if I promised you. I couldn't keep that kind of promise."

I grab both of her hands in mine and rub my thumbs over the tops of her hands. "Well then it's a good thing that that's never going to happen." She still looks worried. I lean down and kiss her earlobe. "I'll never leave you."

She snuggles into my chest. "Don't ever leave me."

I brush the tears from her cheeks. "Never."

The movie ends but neither of us go to turn it off. We let the haunting music fill the room as the credits roll. I can't let go of what Emma said. How she'd throw herself into the icy water if she knew I was dead. I don't want that. As much as I love her and I'd never want to see her with anyone else, I'd never want her to kill herself for me.

But I can't tell her that. She'd ask me to promise her the same. But I can't do that. Because if anything ever happened to her, I'd kill myself in a heartbeat, without a second thought. I can't live without her. I've never thought about it the from her point of view but now I'm starting to see the clearer picture. I'm everything to her. I'm her warmth, the one she can go to for protection and safety. I'm the only one she can ever fully trust, the only one who will ever hold her heart. And asking her to go on without me is selfish. As much as I'd never want her to… die, I can't ask her to live with that kind of pain. It's not fair of me.

I jump when Emma starts coughing. "Emma?" I ask alarmed. I pat her back but she keeps coughing. And icy creep of panic runs across my skin. "Are you choking?" I set her down on the couch and kneel down in front of her. She shakes her head. "Hold your arms up" I tell her and she mimics me.

After a second she stops coughing and take another minutes to get her breathing back to normal. "I'm alright" she says as soon as she can talk.

"You scared me" I say and nuzzle my head into her neck. "What happened?"

"Choked" she says and points to her drink. "I drank too fast."

I can't help but laugh. "You're such a dork" I tease her.

She pushes me over but I can't stop laughing. "You're a jerk" she says and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Am not" I say and lift her up into the air. I love watching her face when I lift her. Her head moves back and her eyes light up. It must be like flying. She smiles the biggest smile at me and I feel… incredible. She loves me. I know she loves me. She'll never need or want anyone but me. I'm her everything.

I lift her higher and spin her around. I love that look on her face. She reaches up and runs her fingertips along the ceiling. Emma giggles and holds onto my shoulders. I smile up at her. She's the one.

There's a ring and me both freeze. And then there's a knock. I set Emma down and she straightens her shirt and shuts off the movie. "I've got the phone" Emma shouts and races past me as it hits the third ring. So I change my path and answer the door.

"Hey where've you been?" Embry jumps and tries to pull me into a headlock. I maneuver out of it and punch him in the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I laugh. Quill and Seth appear right behind him. They push past me and plop down on the couch where Emma and I were just sitting. Embry pushes his way inside but moves for the fridge. I just roll my eyes. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check on the lovebirds" Seth teases. "Where's my cousin?"

I turn around and look for Emma. The phone cord is stretched as far as it can go and she's sitting on the counter. I sneak up behind her and press my ear to the other end of the phone. Emma looks annoyed and she rolls her eyes once.

"They're back already?" she groans.

I tense up a little. Oh please don't let it be who I'm thinking it is. We share a look and Emma nods with a roll of her eyes. Shit.

I think it is Sam on the other line. "Paul caught their scent during patrol" he says.

I groan and Emma sighs. "Do you want to talk to Jake?" she asks.

"Yeah." And Emma hands me the phone. I watch her head over to the living room and the guys challenge her to another round of that war game. I smile but it drops when Sam starts talking.

"You there Jake?"

"Yeah" I say and turn the other way. "What's going on?"

"Edward and Bella are back" he says.

"Already?" My eyebrows furrow. Something is definitely up. It's only been two days. I'm planning our honeymoon to be at least a month. But for normal standards, one week is a honeymoon. Not two days. Something's up.

It's like Sam has read my mind. "I think something's wrong."

"Was she… changed?"

"No."

"Something's definitely wrong." I turn around and look at Emma. At least Bella's not a threat yet. But why wouldn't she be changed? She wanted to be a leech so bad. Why would she wait?

"We're having a bonfire tonight."

"What time?"

"Seven at First Beach."

"I'll be there" I say with a smile. "This is for fun right? Not something serious?"

"Not yet" he actually laughs. "Tell the boys about it too."

I laugh because he knows that there are always more around the house. "Will do."

I sit down on the couch right above Emma who's on the floor now. "How many times did you kill my girl?"

"Your lack of confidence in me is insulting" she snaps and slaps my ankle. And not two seconds later her screen burns red. "God damn it!"

"That's six" Quill laughs.

"You guys suck" she grumbles and passes the controller up to me.

"Oh yes! Jake's playing? Now it's serious!"

"I'm going to ignore that Seth" Emma laughs and watches us play. After watching us for ten minutes she's shaking her head in surprise. "You guys have some serious skills. Do you guys practice?"

"Yeah, it's called leech hunting" Embry jokes. We all burst out laughing.


	2. First Day

"You ready?"

I take two deep breathes and stare up at the library. Then I spin in my seat. "I can't do this" I tell Jake. "Let's go home."

He just laughs and parks the Rabbit. "You'll be fine." He hops out of the car and holds the door open for me. "Just breathe."

I take exactly fifty-nine steps and sixty breaths before Jake holds the door open for me. "Where's your first class?" he asks.

I'm in a haze and it takes me a few seconds to realize what he's asking me and then come up with an answer. "Phycology" I say with a nervous breathe.

Jacob smiles at me and then leans down to kiss my forehead. "I'll walk you there."

I squeeze his hand and try and relax. It's just school. I've been going to school for twelve years. I can do four more. Jake's first class is Calculus and it's on the first floor of the same building. My class is on the third floor right across from the art hall. Jacob stops just outside the door and pulls me out of the way of a group of students rushing in. He kisses me once more. "Have fun ok? I'll pick you up when class is over."

"Alright" I say knowing that I need to be brave now. "I'll see you after class."

"Love you" he says.

"I love you too" I say and squeeze his hand for luck. He doesn't leave until I'm safe inside my class. The class is already half full and I'm a little overwhelmed. I don't want to sit in the very back where there is a group of guys messing around so I sit down in the dead center of the class. An Asian boy sits down on my left and a redheaded girl sits on my left.

"Hi" I say to the guy. He smiles at me before he lets out a string of Chinese words. I nod once in confusion but this only encourages him to talk faster. How can he possibly understand this class? Am I in the wrong class?

I turn to the redhead instead. "Is this Phycology 101?" I ask.

She nods once and then blows a huge pink bubble with her gum. Well at least I'm in the right class. I rest my head on the desk and wait for the professor to come in. And when she does I lift my head. "Welcome to Phycology 101. My name is Professor Amy Granger."

I honestly don't know what to expect. Jake and I are the first of the pack to actually go to college. Emily never went and from what Takota told me before he left, it's more difficult yet easier than high school. Professor Granger gives all fifty of us a two minute spiel about doing work and how necessary phycology is to any college curriculum. And then the lights go off and a movie goes on. I scan the rest of the class to see if anyone is taking notes. The boy next to me is. Or at least I think he is. It's all foreign to me. The girl on my left is asleep. And the rest of the class is well on their way to dozing. I keep a piece of paper out just in case I want to take notes on something. But an hour into class I realize that this movie has nothing to do with phycology. It's a biography on Elvis Presley.

I turn and glance at our professor. She doesn't seem at all fazed. In fact she's got her eyes glued to her computer screen and I can hear some kind of game music coming from it. I give up and just close my eyes for the rest of class.

When Jacob comes after class, I'm much more relaxed. He laughs when I come out smiling. "Not so bad, huh?" he laughs.

"We watched a movie that had nothing to do about phycology. I don't know if I'm worried or happy about that."

He scoffs. "Be happy. My calculus professor has already given us crazy homework. It was like he was speaking a whole different language in class."

"The boy I sat next to _was _speaking a different language" I laugh.

Jacob smiles and pulls me into his side. "See, this isn't so hard."

And he's right. My other classes are much harder than the first, but they're still not as bad as I thought. And having biology with Jacob is fantastic.

I feel a light poke in my side and I swing my hip into Jacob's leg. He just smirks at me. I'm focused on the board and trying to keep up with the drawings and notes the professor is scrawling across the entire wall. My hand is cramping and I'm freezing in the lab.

Jacob can tell and moves his chair closer to mine until we're sitting hip to hip. "Thanks" I whisper and he smiles in reply. The professor takes one long swipe with the eraser and clears the middle of the board. Then he resumes writing in this new space. But I'm more confused than ever because of the half written letters above and beneath. I don't even know what I'm writing anymore, I'm just hoping my hand and brain know what I'm taking notes on so I can read it over later.

"Our first lesson will be on dissection and the cardiovascular systems of different species" the professor says and then dismisses class. Jake and I are two of the last people to leave the room because I have to grab all my notes and stuff them into my bag.

"I'll tell you what" Jacob says and stops suddenly in the hallway. I walk right into him and he steadies me with his arm. "Since it's only two and it's our first day I'm taking you out somewhere."

"Hmm" I sigh and smile. "Where do we get to go?"

"Where would you _like_ to go?"

"Do you want to go get lunch?" I ask.

I don't even know why I asked. It's Jacob. He nods frantically and practically drags me to his car. I laugh and he tosses my bag into the backseat. "How does pizza sound?"

"Awesome" I laugh and Jacob guns it out of the parking lot.

There's a pizza place only a few miles from the university. It's the halfway point from school and home. We stop and decide to eat inside. There's a table by the front windows and I'm quick to take it. Jake goes up to the front to order for both of us. It's pretty empty in here because lunch was two hours ago, but there is a decent amount of people still grabbing something to eat.

Jacob returns with three slices of pizza: vegetable for me and two pepperoni for himself. I smile at how much food he can eat. "Thanks Jake" I say and reach over the table for his hand. He grabs mine and gives it a little squeeze.

"Anything for you."

We eat in silence mostly because we're both starving and I don't think we can break for chit-chat. But once we're back in the car, words just fly out of our mouths. "How do you like college?"

"I don't know yet" I say truthfully. "It's hard and it's not exactly what I expected. But I think I like it. I like what I'm learning."

"And what are you learning?" he laughs.

"We're working on basic adult health and diseases right now. How about you Mr. Engineer?"

"Lots of math" he says with a shudder. "Lots and lots of math."

"Sounds fun?"

"Not really" he laughs and nudges me. "I like biology though."

I smile. "Good because you'll be doing the dissection."

His eyebrows furrow but then he smirks. "Aren't you the one that wants to be a nurse? I'm thinking this is something that you should be doing."

"I want to be a nurse. Not a surgeon" I correct him. "I'm not going to be cutting anyone open. And I'll never be cutting some animal open. And you're a guy. You can do this."

Jacob rolls his eyes and laughs. "Fine. Just for you."

"Thank you Jake. I love you."

"Love you more" he says. For a second he turns away from the road and kisses my cheek. I jump and feel a little panic run through me.

"Jake!" I shout. "Eyes on the road!"

He just laughs at me. But I'm relieved because he does return his attention to the road.

The trip from La Push to the University of Washington is about four hours. It's a long way to be commuting but we're doing it. If Jacob wasn't a werewolf and we weren't needed around La Push we probably would be living on campus. Or we'd be sharing an apartment because separating Jake and I is kind of impossible at this point. But this is the sacrifice we'll make. A total of eight hours in the car each day to get to school and get back.

To be honest, I don't know how Jake is going to be able to do this. It'll be hard for me but I'm not also a werewolf with patrol duties. It's an unspoken rule that patrolling comes first and I know Jacob would never abandon his brothers. But if we're gone from six to six each day, how is he going to be able to patrol, do homework, and sleep? I don't think he can. He'll have to deny himself something and it won't be patrolling. And it's not going to be school. I don't know why Jacob wants to go to school so bad. He's never really expressed the fact that he wants to go to college or had anything to prove. Yet he's been very determined to do this with me. He's never brought up all these worries and never let me worry about it for too long.

I reach and place my hand atop his. He smiles at me and rubs his thumb across my hand. "You're my everything" he says with so much truth that I can't help but sigh and fall into his arm.


	3. Lonely

I don't remember getting home. And that's probably because I never got home. Instead I wake up in Jacob's arms on his couch. "Jake!" I shout and jump up. His arm around my chest stops me and I fall back against him. He's shirtless, I notice a moment later. And for a second I forget my panic and fall into him. He's so warm I could melt into him and be perfectly content. His skin is tough and comforting. It lulls me to sleep but I fight to keep my eyes open because I remember why I woke up in the first place.

"You have to patrol!" I snap and try to squirm out of his arms.

His forehead creases and then he's scrambling as well. "Shit!" I land on the couch when he picks me up. I jump to my feet as he bolts for the door.

"I love you!" I call and feel kind of foolish screaming out the door.

"Love you too!" I hear even though I can't see him. It's that strange time right before night where there's just enough light to trick your eyes and catch them as they are trying to adjust. I can't drive during this time and I can hardly see Jake at the tree line. But I do hear the shredding of his clothes in his haste and I hear the howl of an apology.

I close the door to the wind and wander around the house. Billy is out. I don't really know where because I've only been conscious for a few minutes now. And although I know he probably wouldn't mind if I stayed (he has giant werewolf boys running through his house all the time), it feels wrong to be here when he isn't and Jake isn't.

My bag is by the door and I swing it around my shoulder. Jacob picked me up this morning and drove me home, so I'm walking. It's still moderately warm but it's obvious that fall is quickly approaching. There's a chill in the air and I try to focus on the resonating heat from Jake that found its way into my hoodie. He would kill me if he knew I was walking home. He'd probably be upset that I left his house. But I'm not used to all this your-house-is-my-house business that the pack has. He'd argue that we're imprints and one day his house will be my house. But it's not yet and I would feel bad and awkward.

I freeze for a second. I'm having an argument with myself. Either I'm insane or I know Jacob way too well to be able to argue for him.

The walk from Jacob's house to mine is a matter of minutes but it feels like hours. My toes are starting to chill and this makes my steps heavy and slow. I try not to focus on it and look up at the trees. The leaves are already changing. Once dark green is now a pale yellow. I love this time. Fall is one of the times that I live outside, even in La Push. It's just absolutely beautiful here with all the foliage and nature. And I'm a sucker for the changing of the leaves to begin with. I wish I could draw. Because if I could I would sketch this place all the time. But I'm limited to the art of a stick figure.

I'm the only one at home. There's a note on the fridge; Sam and Emily have gone to Port Angeles to get a new washing machine. I'm kind of glad they left me at home because I know how anal Emily can be about appliances. I feel bad for Sam.

It's the first day of college. I know how everyone else will be spending it, drunk or homesick. I'm neither. I'm at home, lying on the carpet, doing biology homework. And I'm alone. My sister and her husband are off and somehow making Sears romantic because they have that ability. My boyfriend and imprint is running through the forest as a huge wolf that's hunting for vampires.

I've never really been lonely in La Push. There are always boys running around and if not there was always Emily or Jacob or even Billy. But I'm truly alone. The house feels huge with just me inside. It feels empty like we've just moved in. There's furniture and knickknacks but without the pack running through, it doesn't feel lived in. And it doesn't feel right for me to be doing homework here. This is a place for the mythical boys of the tribe to feel safe and wanted, not a place to study frogs and cardiovascular systems. It's a place for family. But I'm here alone and every second I feel lonelier.

I wish Jacob was here. I want him to hold me. I want him to be here with me. Because with him I'm not alone. He's all the company I'd ever need. He can fill the room with his joy and presence.

I miss the background noise most of all. It's impossible to concentrate in a silent room. There's too many thoughts that you can hear for the first time to focus on whatever you originally were doing. And so homework is given up on. _It's college_, I reason with myself. _They don't care if I do it or not. I just have to pass_.

My legs feel sore when I stand. I only make them go the short distance to the fridge though. Leftovers don't exactly exist in this house. Food is gobbled down as if it's the last meal we're ever going to have. So my choices for dinner aren't that great. There's always takeout but something tells me with the commute Jake and I have that I'm going to be eating more takeout than I want to this year. I could try my hand at cooking, I'm not as bad as Jake claims, but that takes time and around here it's usually a social event. It would feel wrong to cook alone.

Is this what depression is? Thinking of all the things that make you happy and how now of them are happening now. Making yourself a microwave meal and somehow being satisfied with that and an empty table to sit at.

Eating is rather fast and this surprises me. Normally my meals are a half an hour minimum. But, I remind myself, that's because I talk more than I eat. I try and chew slowly but that makes me sadder. It's frightening sitting at an empty table. It feels wrong.

Everything seems to feel wrong.

It's only nine and I don't think Jacob's coming home before eleven. And then we leave for school at six so he'll need to get his sleep. Looks like the only time we'll be seeing each other is at school and in the Rabbit. What a shitty year we're in for.

After an hour of watching TV and still no Sam or Emily, I decide to head up to bed. I don't have anything else to do anyway. I take a quick shower and pull on some pajamas. I feel like an old lady when I lay in my bed at ten thirty. The night life is just beginning. But I knew going into this that I wasn't going to be a typical college kid. In fact, I don't think the word typical will ever describe me again. Typical girlfriend, typical nurse, typical wife, typical mom. I will never be any of those things. I've relinquished normalcy for my soul mate. It's definitely a fair trade, just one I'm going to have to get used to.

…

Jacob doesn't come for me in the night but someone else does.

"Xavier?" I whisper. I'm cold from sweat and the chill from my window. The memories are fresh as flowers again. I thought I'd repressed those, thought they were buried and Jake had burned away half of them. But I remember him clearly. I remember exactly what he did to me.

I hold my wrist up to the moonlight. It's pale and unharmed. But it had felt the same in my dream. So real.

This is a new kind of nightmare. I've never had one like it. Not when I was a kid and dreamed of intruders and monsters. This one has qualities of life that make it so much harder to shake when I woke up. Only now is the feeling of his grip on me starting to vanish. I've never had fear like this follow me out of the dream world. I'm uneasy for the rest of the night. My mind races with the images and I try and tell myself that nightmares are occasional. But I'm a kid again and I can't shake the feeling that the bad dreams are coming again.

So I toss and turn and stare out the window until I blackout from exhaustion.

And two hours later, I wake up.


	4. Late

I'm late getting up and out of the house. Really late. So late that Jacob has gotten out of the car and come upstairs to see what's taking me so long. Truth is: I fell asleep. And at six in the morning, there's no one else up to see that _I _got up.

I'm in such a rush that I change right in front of Jake. I don't even realize it until I'm pulling my shirt over my head. But when I do I spin on my heal with a brilliant shade of red on my cheeks. Jacob doesn't seem at all embarrassed but is actually smirking from his perch on my bed. "Well that's one way to say good morning" he teases.

I can't seem to move now. I've never gotten anywhere near changing in front of Jacob. The closest he's ever gotten to seeing me like this was before Emily's wedding when he zipped up my dress. I can't bear to look at Jacob but he forces me to. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're gorgeous."

That only makes me blush more. But fortunately, we don't have time to fuss over my being embarrassed. Jacob and I bolt out of the house, not careful at all, and practically fly to the car. "How late did I make us?"

"Not too bad" he says probably for my sake. I still feel guilty but Jacob makes up for my slipup by driving like a maniac for the first hour. Then we're back on track and I don't feel so bad anymore.

"So what made you sleep in? Late night?" he jokes. We both know how bored I was. It's no secret between us. And I know that if either of us is going to claim a late night, it is him. I don't know how he has any energy at all right now.

I have to decide how much of the truth I'm going to bother Jacob with. He worries about me. I know that. And if it's to the extent that I worry about him, then he'll never let it go. But keeping this from Jacob doesn't seem like a good idea. After all, it's just a nightmare. Everyone has them. The only part of it that I'm really hung up on is the fact that it was about Xavier. He's a part of my past so my is he resurfacing in the present? I'm moved past it, forgotten. I know I have.

I decide the truth and all of the truth is what I owe Jacob for everything that he is to me. I have no reason to lie to him and no excuse to do so. "I had a nightmare."

I know as soon as I say it that it bothers Jake. I can tell from the way he holds the steering wheel tighter and how he won't look at me. "About what?" he asks, his voice still soft and gentle. I feel safe talking to him.

I suck in a deep breath because this is the part that I don't necessarily want to tell him. "About Xavier."

Jacob growls, which I half expected. "You're safe from him Emma."

I nod. "I know. I just… I wanted you to know."

The faintest smile appears for a fraction of a second. "I appreciate it. If I ask you something will you answer me honestly?"

"Yes" I answer without a second thought.

"Are you still afraid?"

My immediate answer is no. Of course not. He's miles away and I know if Jacob catches sight of him, he'll murder Xavier without a second thought. It took a lot to get him not to last time. And I can't say if he showed his face in La Push that I would stop Jacob. But does he still scare me?

"No" I answer with the shake of my head. "No I'm not afraid. That's why I can't figure out why I had the nightmare. I thought I was over it."

"It's because you're not spending enough time with me." I thought he was joking but when I look at him, he's all serious.

"What do you mean?"

I gasp when Jacob swerves out of the way to avoid someone who slammed on his breaks for seemingly no reason. He throws his arm out to hold me back and apologizes like crazy before getting the car back to its normal speed. "I mean it's not natural for imprints to be so separate. We spend time together now but maybe it's not enough. Maybe you're having nightmares because I'm not around to keep them away."

"So you think you're my human dream catcher?"

"I _know_ I am. I keep the bad dreams away. It's part of my job."

"Mhmm. And what exactly is my job?"

"To stand there and look cute" he teases. I scoff and shove him only hard enough to make my point clear. "Alright, alright. Do you want the Sam answer or the Jacob answer?"

"Well considering I imprinted on Jacob…"

"You're so funny" he deadpans. Then he sighs and the atmosphere becomes serious. "I think that the job of the imprint is to…"

I wait all of thirty seconds before I'm dying for an answer. "To…?"

Jacob sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "This is so awkward."

I lean against his arm and kiss his bicep. "I don't care Jacob. Just tell me."

He sighs. "I think that the job of the imprint is to love the man who imprinted on her. And yeah, I know that sounds kind of simple, but that's all I think she, you, really need to do." He shakes his head for a second and keeps his gaze forward. "You don't understand. When your body is always fighting to stay human and then when half the time you become a massive wolf, you lose sight of normal things. You don't hang out with your friends, you don't go to school, you don't date. Your whole word gets consumed by this wolf and you start falling into this weird half world. Before I met you, I enjoyed being a wolf because when I was human, I didn't feel… normal. I didn't do normal things. I would just sit at home and wait for Sam to need me to patrol because I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hang out with my friends because I was afraid I would get mad and let the secret out or hurt someone. Obviously I didn't date. And I couldn't go to school because I was still struggling to learn to control myself. Half the time I got angry over something stupid I would lose it and next thing you know, there's a massive wolf tearing up the living room.

"It was different when I met you though. As soon as I met you, it just… clicked. I don't know if that makes sense but I don't know how else to describe it. Everything just changed and fell into place. I got better with controlling my anger. At least, for a time." His eyes meet mine and he apologizes wordlessly. "And I went back to school. It's like you're keeping me human. Every little thing about you keeps me human. I love you so much that my body _has_ to be human. I can't live without you. And I know that you need me to be human because you love me just as much. I do everything for you. Hell if I didn't imprint on you I wouldn't be doing this right now. There's no way I would even think about college. I probably would have dropped out of high school. But somehow you got me driving four hours to school. And I never would have gone to see that movie. Normal things. You keep me normal. Because you love me, I can still be human. I can still be Jacob."

I smile at him because that's all I can think to do. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too Emma" he says and reaches over to pull me into his side. I take a deep breath of his scent. He smells a lot like the forest and fall. It's comforting.

…

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Hard" I say with a sigh as I toss my bag into the back seat. "Did you understand anything Professor Marks was talking about in Biology?"

Jacob laughs. "Not a clue. Sorry."

I sigh and he laughs again as he starts the car. "It'll get better" he promises and rubs my thigh gently. I smile at his touch and stare out the window. Practically the entire way home is forest. I watch the trees fly by in a curtain of green as Jake flies down the highway. I'm not worried about his driving though. He's very capable and has reaction time better than anyone else would ever hope to have. And I always feel safe in his care.

There's more silence in the car today. Jacob keeps trying to start conversations with me. I can keep them up for a few minutes before my mind starts to wander and I forget what we are talking about. After the third time, Jacob starts laughing. "Someone's tired."

There's no point in arguing with him. I'm having trouble just keeping my eyes open. "Yeah" I say and let out a yawn. "I couldn't get back to sleep last night."

"Then sleep now" Jacob says.

"Are you sure?" There's been a silent agreement between the two of us that we would keep each other company during the long drive to and from school. It doesn't seem right to just sleep while Jacob is driving for four hours straight.

"I'm fine Em" he says with a laugh.

I sleep the entire way home. And I feel so much more guilty because only an hour after we are home, Jacob heads out to patrol. It's harder to let him go the second time. He pries my hands off of his arm and I only let him go with the promise to spend all of tomorrow, Saturday, together. I go home bored and lonely. I get some homework done and talk with Emily for a while. We watch something on TV but I'm not focusing.

I'm nervous to go back to sleep. After the nightmare yesterday, I can't seem to convince myself that I'll be able to sleep tonight. I lay restless for an hour before sleep eventually overcomes me.

I don't have a nightmare. But my sleep is broken by my waking up twice during the night. I'm anxious and I can't seem to stay asleep. Knowing that I need sleep though, I try and convince myself to close my eyes. But I just end up staring at the ceiling until six.


	5. Nightmare

Jacob's Point of View

The sun is just barely rising when we get back to Sam and Emily's. The air is deep and heavy with humidity. It's going to rain. We can already tell. The clouds block the sun so instead of a beautiful sunrise, there's just a mass of grey that lightens every hour.

Sam motions the four of us in quietly. Emily is definitely sleeping. It's only four in the morning. We'd go home and get some sleep as well, but it's Saturday and we'll end up here anyway. Seth claims the couch and sprawls out, trying to catch another few hours of sleep before the rest of the pack arrives. Leah and Paul don't sleep though. They're too cool for that. Instead they go in the kitchen for coffee and food. Sam sneaks up the stairs to go lay down with Emily. I'd do the same with Emma but I'm too terrified to.

She hasn't been sleeping. We can't figure it out. It's been three weeks since school started and I think she's only had one good night's sleep. At first we thought it was stress and so the two of us ditched class for two days. But the nightmares were still there. She was still an insomnia mess. So despite her protesting, Emily and I dragged her to the doctor. He said it was strange that they were reoccurring and that she could clearly remember them, most dreams are forgotten if you bolt awake. But he prescribed sleeping medicine. It did nothing. All it actually kept away was her appetite. So we took her off of it. And now we've just decided to wait. If we take her back I'm terrified that they're going to take her away from me, want to study her and monitor her. I know that will terrify her and I can't let her go. So we wait now to see if they'll just go away on their own.

That's why I'm terrified to go up to her room. If she's awake then I don't want to know. I'd like to pretend for just a few minutes that she's actually sleeping. Lying to myself almost eases some of my worry. But if she's sleeping, I'm horrified that I'll wake her up. I can't risk squeaking the floor or rocking the mattress. She's such a light sleeper to begin with. I can't risk disturbing any sleep she is getting.

I sit in the kitchen with Leah and Paul. They aren't exactly good company. Leah glares into her coffee and then at me and Paul. Paul is too distracted with pestering me to notice. "So still not getting any?"

I roll my eyes. "Fuck you Paul."

"At least _I'm_ getting fucked."

Leah scoffs and slams her mug down on the table. I glare at her. "Keep it quiet" I whisper.

She just glares. "Why?" she seethes.

"Because they're sleeping up there" I say and point to the ceiling. My glare is not getting across to her.

Leah rolls her eyes and picks up her muffin. "Why would I care about that?"

I can feel a growl building in my chest and my hand shakes. "Because if you wake Emma up I will kill you" I say with all seriousness. No way is bitchy Leah going to wake up my imprint who hasn't slept in weeks.

She smirks but her voice is quieter now. She doesn't want a fight for once. "Like she's actually sleeping."

Paul picks up at this. "Yeah how is the raccoon?"

This time I do growl. Paul's been teasing her relentlessly about her eyes. Because she's not sleeping, there are dark circles around them. Everyone else with a heart feels terrible for her. He's just a fucking ass that has to tease her about something that's seriously wrong. I stand up and yank him out of his chair. I shove him into the wall and his eyes darken. He growls as well and I push my forearm into his neck. "Don't fucking call her that!"

"And you told me to be quiet" Leah snaps.

I shake my head and instead sit down in the living room. These two can kill.

Seth snores which I did not know and am actually very annoyed by. It's loud like a lawnmower. I wonder if I snore. God, I hope not. I don't know how Emma could ever stand being around me at night if I do.

I think about watching TV but decide that it'll be too loud and that there's really nothing on this early. There's always homework, but I don't see the point. No one asks for it and I understand class without it. Every class except biology, but I only took that to be with Emma. She offered to help me the first week, but now she can't even stay awake in class, let alone help me understand what the hell we're supposed to be doing. I flunked us on our lab because I let her close her eyes for a little while and I sliced the frog in half instead of just cutting the skin. She wasn't mad at me but I feel awful about it. I guess I'm going to have to beg some other guy in class to help us out because I don't trust a sleep deprived Emma with a scalpel.

My eyelids flutter closed for a second and I debate taking a quick nap. I don't think Emma will be up and moving until eight-ish and I don't really have anything planned today. Maybe we'll go through the cliffs later. But that's not till later, plenty of time to sleep. I lay with my back against the bottom of the couch and try and ignore Seth's awful snoring.

It's when I finally let go and embrace sleep that I hear it. "Ahhh!" The scream is terrible and sends chills throughout my body. Seth bolts awake and we lock eyes. His are as wide as mine. "Ahhahhh!"

I'm on my feet and racing up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Seth and Paul are on my heals. Sam and Emily meet us in the hallway. I don't stop and throw myself into Emma's door. It falls off the hinges and we trample in.

She's on the bed, her eyes squeezed tight, twisting and screaming. I run over and grab her head in my hands. "Emma! It's ok! It's ok!" I cry but she doesn't open her eyes. Sam hurries over as well. "Emma!" I shout. I shake her shoulders and then her eyes finally snap open. Those soft brown eyes are filled with tears. She looks absolutely petrified.

She mumbles something before the tears start to fall. "Shh. You're ok. I'm here. I'm here" I try and sooth her and pull her into my lap. I cradle her to my chest and she buries her head in my shirt. She sobs and her back shakes with the force of it. I hold her tighter. Sam and I lock eyes and he wordlessly nods. There will be time to ask about the dream later. He stands and ushers everyone out. He, Seth, and Paul lift the door out and down the stairs. Emily will probably give me hell for that later.

I rub Emma's back and wait for her to calm down a little. "It's alright. It's over" I say again and again. Eventually the sobs subside and there's just a few tears on her cheeks. I've never seen Emma so scared before. I brush the tears away with my thumbs and kiss her as long as I dare. "You ok?"

She nods once and pulls my arms around herself. I can feel her shutter a little. I rub my hands up her arms to try and warm her up a little. She winces when I touch her left bicep. My eyes drop. "What's wrong?"

She looks just as confused as I am. She pulls up her sleeve and I can see the faintest discoloration near her shoulder. She sucks in a sharp breath. We meet eyes and I'm washed in worry. "Get changed. We need to talk to Sam about this."

I stay in the room. Any other time my heart would be racing and my mind reeling with ideas. But today I'm worried. I keep my eyes on that spot under her shoulder. It's nowhere near the color of a bruise, but it still worries me. Especially because I don't think it was there last night.

Emma pulls on a sweater over her undershirt and a pair of jeans. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail and follows me downstairs. Everyone is waiting at the kitchen table. They stop talking when we sit and they try and smile at Emma despite their worry. We all know something's wrong. Emily jumps up and gets Emma a glass of milk. She thanks Emily and I think how good it is to hear her voice. She sounds pretty normal. Leah is the only one who seems not at all interested. She's still picking at that muffin and is now sitting on the couch because the table has been taken over.

We wait a couple of minutes and no one really knows what the first question needs to be. It's awkward because we know Emma knows we're going to ask her questions and we know she's waiting. But we still feel awkward asking them. I'm the first to speak up. "Were you sleeping all night?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. I still can't sleep. But I feel asleep a little after midnight."

"What was the nightmare about?" Emily asks and reaches for her sister's hand.

"I was attacked" Emma says and instantly I feel protective. I shift closer and my senses feel heightened as I scan and listen for danger. "I was at some store. I didn't recognize any of the people. But two of them just attacked me out of nowhere. I didn't say anything and neither did they. They just jumped me."

"Show them the mark" I say.

Emma nods and pulls off her sweater. "In the nightmare one of the guys grabbed my arm here. And then when I woke up there was this mark." Everyone leans forward to get a better view. It's only a shade darker but if I really peer hard, it's the rough outline of a hand.

I watch Sam closely, reading his every expression. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes narrow. "Have you ever seen this before?" I ask and for a second it's just the two of us in the room.

"No. There's something very weird about it. But maybe she just bumped her arm or she grabbed her own arm during the nightmare."

"I don't know" Emma says and pretends like we weren't just talking about her with her in the room. I feel a little guilty for that and so I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. "It was weird though."

Sam turns to me. "I'll get someone to cover patrols. Stay with Emma to night and see if it happens again."

I nod. Any other day I'd be ecstatic. Sam is letting me ditch patrols to spend the night with Emma. But I'm too worried and nervous. Something's wrong and Emma is the target.

I watch Emma eat as the rest of the pack barges in. Leah disappears but no one is really worried. Sam and Paul brief everyone about what happened as they walk in. I try and distract Emma because I can tell she's uncomfortable with the looks everyone keeps throwing her way. I want to pick her up and lock the two of us in a room somewhere. It isn't her fault. She's no different now.

I can't help but laugh though when I realize how different the story is being told by the two informers. Sam goes into detail from the second we walked into the house, including where they put Emma's door and how I broke it down. He then proceeds to tell them to keep an eye on Emma and to pay attention to any other nightmares in their families or their imprints. Maybe it's not just Emma. Paul on the other hand keeps his story nice and simple. "Emma had a freaky nightmare and now she's got a mark where something happened in the nightmare. It's pretty fucked up."

Emma smiles a little when he says this. So I smile as well because she doesn't seem as bothered anymore. Some of her worry has been shouldered onto the pack. And now she's got nearly a dozen oversized guys on the lookout for nightmares, like we're the Ghostbusters. No one says what we'll do if it happens again though.

Dreams are tricky. I can protect Emma from anything. Falling buildings, burning cities, asshole frat guys. But something that her mind creates, there's nothing I can do until it's over. I can't step into her mind and tell her brain to stop freaking her out. I'm just as helpless as she to whatever her mind creates. I just can't understand why her mind would create these sick dreams and keep her on the edge of sleep for weeks. Wouldn't her mind want her to sleep? Why would her body be fighting her?

I try and think this over while Emma finishes breakfast. I suggest we go to the cliff and she happily agrees. She pulls on her hiking boots and a heavy jacket now that it's fall. We walk because it's not that far away and Emma likes to see all the leaves change colors. I slow down so Emma can keep up with me. When we reach the top of the cliff I grab Emma's hand and squeeze it. She moves towards the edge but I pull her back. "Are you crazy?"

She laughs. "Remember the last time I did that?"

I do. She saved Bella's life that day. I ruined her body that day. I think about it all the time. I see her eyes drop and she grows worried. "I didn't mean…"

"It's ok" I say but stare ahead. "It's something I have to live with."

She sighs but doesn't fight me today. That in itself is strange and so I look over a few times. She doesn't look as healthy anymore and her eyes are surrounded by dark rings from lack of sleep. She seems exhausted and sits down on a rock. I kneel down in front of her and hold her hands in mine. "How are you doing?"

She sighs; now that we're away from the others her façade drops. "I wish I knew what was wrong with me."

"Me too" I say and nuzzle her neck. "I love you so much Em. I hate seeing you like this."

"I'll be fine" she says lightly, almost as if she's asking me to assure her the same thing.

"You will be" I say with hopefully more confidence than she has.

For a while, we just sit and watch each other, enjoying this time that just the two of us can spend together. She teases about thinking about going cliff diving right now. I tell her not to even think about it.

"So what do we do when all this is over?"

"The nightmares or…"

"College" she says with a smile.

I shrug and pull her down into my lap. "I have a couple of ideas."

"Oh yeah" she laughs and turns so that she can face me. I have the sudden urge to place my lips on her and so I attack her skin. I place kisses everywhere I can; her forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, collarbone, and finally lips.

"More of that I hope" she sighs and falls into my chest. I stroke her hair and inhale its scent. She smells like a stronger, more fragrant version of the woods. I love it and it drives me mad. There's so much instinct in me but I have to remind myself to hold back and wait. Sometimes I feel I'm going to burst with all the love I have to give her but have to hold back.

"There will be" I promise and kiss the soft spot under her ear. She gasps and melts into my skin.

Emma is too tired to make the trip back and so I carry her piggyback style. She rests her head on my shoulder and inhales deeply. "You smell nice" she mumbles.

I laugh and turn my head so I can kiss her quick. I love this girl. I love her with all my heart. And these nightmares and insomnia are starting to scare the hell out of me. I've never felt helpless like this. What the hell can I do? What am I supposed to do? She's my girl but I feel like I'm losing her to her mind.

It's a little after lunch when we get back. Some of the pack has dispersed. I set Emma down on the couch and sit down next to her. She instantly curls up into my side and rest her head on my arm. Her sleepy eyes watch the TV with a blank stare.

Jared got addicted to some trash TV show (he says from Kim but he knows way too much about the people for that to be true) in his free time and now he's got the rest of us watching it. "They're trying to brainwash you with this stuff" Quill exclaims and covers his eyes.

"Shut up Quill."

"I'm serious! They already brainwashed you and that's why you're trying to get us to watch this, so we can join the Jersey Shore army!"

"It's Teen Wolf" Embry corrects.

Quill falls to the floor and pounds his fist into it. "They already got Embry! Why?!"

I nudge him with my foot and laugh with everyone else when he finally sits back up. Sometimes I wonder about him. I more often wonder about what his imprint is going to be like. If she's as dramatic as he is, we'll all be ready for a soap opera.

Emma fades in and out of consciousness for a half an hour. She then sleeps through lunch but wakes up shortly after. It's short lived but enough to give her the energy to get up and go out. We go to the movies and see some superhero movie. Neither of us is very interested. We're more interested in each other's lips and mouths.


	6. Jacob's Night

Jacob's Point of View

Emma and I drive everyone home. Normally we'd all go to Sam and Emily's to just hang out but with Emma's insomnia, it's been mutually decided that everyone's going home to give Emma a chance to get some sleep. Everyone except me that is.

"Alrighty" I say trying to break the awkward silence in the car. I've spent the night with Emma many of times, but somehow this time we are both nervous. I don't know why Emma is. I'm nervous because there's a constant fear that has found its way into my mind. What if I can't keep the nightmares away? I'm her imprint. If I can't who can? And then how can I sooth her fears. I can't comfort her if there's nothing I can do to stop these attacks on her mind. What if I'm not enough?

Never before have I ever thought that I might not be enough for Emma. I've always known that we are made for each other and anything she needs I can give to her. And I could always protect her. But suddenly I can't. I feel like just another guy. It's terrible because I'm this super powerful wolf and I can't do anything to protect my love from her nightmares? I feel incredibly weak with all my strength. It's a terrible feeling.

I park the car and race around to Emma's door and open it for her. She smiles at me and hops to the ground. "You're the best" she says and gives me a side hug. I wrap my arms around her and scoop her up into my chest. I bury my nose into her hair and inhale her scent. She's absolutely beautiful in every way. I can feel my heartbeat pick up speed with the way she runs her hand along my chest and through my hair. Does she know what she does to me?

Somehow I get the front door open. The house is completely dark and I place Emma on her feet. "Jake" she calls warily and reaches out for my hand.

It kills me to leave her just for the second. "Hold on. Don't move." I wait two seconds for my night sight to kick in and then flip on the lights. I quickly move back to Emma who has done as I said and hasn't moved an inch. "I wonder where Sam and Emily are?"

Emma holds out a post-it note. "I found this on the door. They're out on a date" she says with a smile. I smile as well: house to ourselves.

It would be a bit better if Emma could keep her eyes open. We were on our way to the kitchen when I saw her start to sway and her eyelids dropped a fraction. "Whoa!" I say and grab her by the waist before she crashes into the countertop. "You ok?" My hand travels to her forehead and I feel for a fever.

"Just tired" she sighs.

It's only ten but I can't argue with my girl. "Let's go to bed" I say and lead her to the stairs. She's stronger with the thought of sleep. I feel my heart drop. My poor baby girl. She's happy just to get sleep. I've always taken those simple things for granted. But now I see how incredible something as simple as sleep is. It can ruin you if you don't have it. It kills me to see what it's done to Emma.

Emma moves slower and slower now. It takes twice the time for her to get to her room. I walk close behind and keep my hands at the ready. She's one minute away from collapsing from exhaustion. Maybe it was a good thing I knocked the door down. Now it's just a straight shot to her bed. Emma flops down on it and stares at the ceiling. I notice now how dark the circles are under her eyes. She looks skeletal and it makes me physically sick. "Do you want help changing?"

She groans and rolls over onto her side. Then with a grunt and a lot of effort, she sits back up. "I've got it" she says and stands up. I jump forward and get ready to catch her. She's too tired to notice and moves to her dresser. It seems like she just keeps shuffling clothes and her eyes seem distant.

"Emma…" I say and gently grab her shoulders. "I'll help."

She nods, defeated and nearing unconsciousness. I watch her drag her feet all the way back to the bed before I riffle through her drawer. I grab a T-shirt and shorts. She'll be warm with me holding her. And I plan on holding her. I'm not going to let go no matter what. I don't care if my arms fall asleep, I'm not letting go of her. I'm hoping that keeping my arms around her is enough to keep her asleep. Maybe all she needs is the comfort of knowing that I'm here.

I give Emma her clothes and wait for her to change. She's not shy around me anymore. It was an accident the first time, but now it doesn't seem to bother her. Apparently it's the same as wearing a bikini. She doesn't understand that seeing my girl in just lingerie is enough to kill. It's not at all the same as a bikini.

I see the scar and feel my stomach clench. _I did that_, is all I can think. It makes me sick and I have to turn away.

"Aren't you going to change?" she says slowly. Her voice is heavy with sleep.

My clothes are in my car. I know I can just go get them, but looking at Emma like this, so weak and afraid, I know I can't leave. I can't leave her in a dark, empty house, even for a few seconds. That may just be enough to terrify her and keep her from sleeping all night. We can't have that.

"I'll borrow something from Sam. Give me two minutes."

She nods and as soon as I'm passed her view, I bolt for Sam and Emily's room. I try not to look around because I really don't want to picture this place at all. I've seen too many haunting images from Sam when he phases to make this place comfortable. I slam a drawer shut when I realize it's full of bras. Oh God this is so awful. I'm more hesitant to open the next. I steal a glance. It's just shorts, Sam's shorts. I take a pair of basketball shorts. They're old, I can tell that. Probably from the first year he phased. I've never seen Sam dress this casual before.

I change faster than I ever have and then run back to Emma. I skid to a halt just before the door and walk in calmly. Emma is lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. I feel so much love her here hen that I want nothing more to pull her into my chest and promise her everything she wants.

I flip off the light and open up the window. "What are you doing?" she yawns.

"You're going to get really hot sleeping with me." I wait a second to see if she catches the double meaning but she doesn't say anything. Too tired. My poor baby.

I lie down next to her and pull the blanket up and over her because I can see goosebumps forming on her arms. "Come over here." She moves back into my chest. I snake one arm under her waist and the other I wrap around her stomach. She sighs and I kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep Em."

"I can't" she nearly sobs. My heart drops. I reach up and run my hand through her hair.

"Shh" I sooth her and continue running my fingers through her hair. I use my other hand to trace the angle of her shoulder and collar bone. She sighs but her body is still tense against mine. "You'll be ok. I promise."

I listen carefully to her breathing. I say nothing because if she's starting to sleep I don't want to disturb her. After nearly half an hour, she's asleep. Her breathing is steady and light. I can hear her heartbeat slow just a bit and I smile. Finally.

I wrap my arms around her and lay my head atop hers. She molds her body into mine and I smile. Even in her sleep she can find me. She knows that it's me and her body seeks me out. I love that so much. I inhale her scent and sigh. She's too perfect.

And best of all, I've healed her.

…

I wake with a jump. I instinctively turn to Emma thinking the worst.

But her eyes are closed and she's sleeping peacefully.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and fall back against her pillow. We did it. One night with peaceful sleep. No nightmares and no insomnia. Just normal sleep.

I can't fall back asleep but I watch Emma in her slumber. She looks like an angel in her sleep. I know she's here and I can feel her chest rise and fall with her breathing, but she seems so surreal that if I touch her she'll evaporate.

I don't know how long I just lie there, but when Emma wakes up, I'm the first thing she sees. I smile as she blinks a few times and then recognizes me. Her face melts into a smile and I can think of nothing but an angel, the one I see in front of me. "No nightmares?" I ask but my voice comes out all wrong from sleep.

She smiles and blinks once. "No nightmares."

I smother her in my arms. Her head is pressed against my neck and I kiss every inch of her. I squeeze her so tight I have to remind myself she needs to breathe, but I don't let go. She's fine. She's going to be just fine.

I'm enough.


	7. Sleepless Night

I feel a sharp poke and flinch out of the way of another attack. I turn in the direction of my assailant and Tom Mueller is smiling like an idiot. "What?" I mouth and try and focus on the anatomy lecture. My hand is cramping from taking crazy notes and I don't think I've blinked nearly enough. But nothing can bring me down today. I've had another beautiful night's sleep thanks to my soul mate.

"Nothing" he mouths back with a shrug.

I roll my eyes. I don't have the patience for this right now. I need to be paying attention because I'm already behind from all the days I've been half asleep in this class. Not good. I've been in school for almost a month now and I have little to show for it except a "C" on a test because I am a fantastic guesser apparently.

Not a minute later, he poked me again. I ignore him and keep taking furious notes. He doesn't take the hint though and moves his chair closer. "You look less tired today."

"Thanks?" I say. He nods because I don't think he realizes that what he said could and will be taken as an insult.

We are dismissed and I run out of class with an arm full of papers and notebooks. I turn out the nearest doors, and start making the trek to the parking lot. I left my jacket in Jacob's car and it's starting to get cold enough where just my sweater isn't enough to keep the goosebumps at bay.

I hear the footsteps before I hear his voice. "Hey! Emma wait up!"

I stop because maybe I've forgotten something. Quickly I look over my things but I think I have everything. Everything that I can see for that matter. "What's up?" I ask, wanting to hurry this along so I can get to the truck and Jake's warm embrace. I shift my weight from foot to foot trying to keep warm.

Tom stops just a foot away and I don't like how close he stands. I take a small step back but he follows forward. His eyes have the hint of smirk the way Paul's normally do. "What are you doing later today?"

"Going home" I say and then realize a second too late what he's getting at. "I have a lot of work to catch up on." Bad excuse.

"You can do that some other time" he says and swats away invisible homework. "A couple of us are heading down to O'Riley's. Want to come?"

O'Riley's is the bar that nearly everyone from school goes to at night. It doesn't matter what day it is, someone from Washington State will be at O'Riley's. It's not exactly a place I want to go because I've never really drank after that first time. Something about it just doesn't appeal to me. And besides, I know what Tom is thinking.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea."

There's a flicker in his eyes but I'm too slow to catch it. "And why not?" he snaps. It must have been anger at rejection that I saw.

"Because I don't like to drink and I don't want to go" I say honestly.

"Why not? Don't you have any fun?"

There's an edge to his voice that I don't like. It makes me nervous and makes me take a step back. "That's not my idea of fun."

He opens his mouth and I can see sharp words forming there. I also notice that he has his tongue pierced and that scares me a little bit. His eyes land on something and he closes his mouth.

I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist and feel the rumble of Jacob's chest against my back. "Is there a problem here?" he growls. I imagine him barring his teeth and glaring at Tom because I can't see his face.

"It's fine" I say. Tom is at bay now that he's seen my Jacob. He nods at me once before Jake spins me around. He walks behind me for a few minutes, hiding me from view. Then he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side.

"Who was that guy?"

"Some kid from class. Thanks. I didn't think I was going to be able to shake him."

Jacob is silent a little longer than I would like and I glance up. He has his lip trapped between his teeth and he's deep in thought. "Want me to come pick you up after class? I can make it there maybe a minute after you get out. You could wait by the door for me."

I smile because of how much he cares. "I'm alright for now. Thanks though."

He nods and smiles at me. "Let me know if that guy gives you anymore trouble. I'll be sure to beat him up a little."

"Shouldn't be necessary" I laugh. "He seemed pretty terrified just with your presence."

"Yeah" Jake laughs. "I'm just that good. No one messes with my girl."

I like hearing him say that. His girl. How great is that? Freaking awesome! And I secretly love how protective he is of me. He'd probably like to hear me tell him that. He's likes to feel wanted. I can tell.

I can also tell how much it kills him not to be able to help me with these nightmares. He feels somehow responsible, which is totally illogical, but still he feels some responsibility because he can't keep the dreams away and there's nothing he can do. I hate that he feels this way. It's not fair and it kills me because I feel at fault for his suffering and anger at himself. It's a vicious cycle and each of us is dying from these dreams.

They scare me a lot. Everything about them is life like. They aren't like any other nightmares. There are no signs that it's not real. Everything is real. I can't separate the dream from reality. Sometimes when I wake up I'm afraid that I'm still in the dream. But now it's better. With Jacob being with me when I sleep I feel… better. I don't know how to describe it. I don't remember that he's there until I wake up, but my subconscious knows that someone is protecting me. He's been protecting me from my nightmares.

Tonight will be different. Jacob is patrolling late into the night as it is Friday. He'll be around for a few more hours after we get home, but he'll be gone while I'm sleeping. He's assured me that I'll be fine nearly a thousand times today. And so have Sam and Emily. They've promised to check in on me throughout the night. I feel like a child but somehow this assures me. Jacob gets off of patrol around four in the morning and he says that he's coming over immediately. He'll be with me when I wake up. And Sam told me he'll call Embry if anything happens and Embry will take Jacob's place.

I owe everyone so much. I feel so helpless and so childish. I don't know how I'll ever repay them. I don't even know why everyone is putting up with me. Jake I understand and Emily, but no one else. They don't owe me anything so why would they be willing to sacrifice so much for me? It's incredible to know I have such an amazing family. I love everyone in the pack so much. Of course I love Jake the most.

"You're awfully quiet" Jacob notices.

"Just thinking" I say with a smile.

"Worrying?" he asks and a line forms on his forehead. He worries a lot about me.

I shake my head. "Not really. If you think I'll be ok then I trust your judgment."

"How do _you_ feel about it?"

I answer immediately, "Nervous." But how can he except me not to be? "I think I'll be fine though. I just have to get over this… whatever this is."

"I wish I knew" he sighs. He seems a hundred years older all of a sudden. He looks weary as if he's been fighting some battle for years now and there isn't any hope of winning in the future. I wonder what he thinks about all of this.

I reach for his hand and place mine on top of his that isn't steering. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I move closer and rest my head on his arm. I see him smile and that makes me feel thousands of times better. "I'm thinking I make you dinner tonight since you'll actually be home for dinner."

"That'd be nice" Jake says and smiles at me. "What are you going to make?"

"Don't get excited. It'll be something simple, something you guys have at home" I laugh.

"Cook for me and at my house? You're going to spoil me."

"Only the way you spoil me."

Jacob chuckles. "I don't spoil you nearly enough. You are my everything."

I stretch and kiss his cheek. I feel his muscles even here as he smiles. My cheeks heat up at this and he laughs because he can see. "You're adorable."

We spend an hour singing to old 80s songs. Jake can rock _White Wedding_ and he says that I may as well be Toni Basil with _Mickey_. Although I can't really take this as a compliment because I think she's "an old woman trying to act like a teenager and failing horribly." Jake clarifies that it's only the voice he's comparing.

"As for looks you far surpass her and all other women on the planet." That has to be one of the best compliments Jake has ever given me and I can't just let it end there.

"Better than Megan Fox?"

"You're not even in the same class."

"Nikki Minaj?"

He gives me a look that scares the hell out of me because he takes his eyes off the road. "Em. She's not even attractive. You're miles above her."

I smile and then decide to push my luck. I take a deep breath and look straight ahead and anywhere but Jacob's eyes when I ask. "Prettier than Bella?"

Jacob gasps and catches my chin with his calloused hand. "Emma!" he says as if he's disappointed in me for asking. "Of course you are. Emma you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You have an amazing body. You are healthy and your skin glows with life. Your hair is so soft it literally difficult for me to keep my hands away. And your skin is just as soft. I feel like I'm holding an angel when I hold you. I can't even begin to explain how beautiful you are. You are crazy beautiful without makeup and I can't believe that I'm lucky enough to have imprinted on you. I love you so much. You don't ever need to worry about that."

"I love you too Jake" I say.

When we finally get home we go directly to Jacob's house. He holds the door open for me and I step inside. Billy isn't home which is kind of surprising. "Where's your dad?"

"He left to go see the girls for the weekend" Jacob says nonchalantly and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask and open up the pantry. I don't really see anything so I go to the fridge. No luck there either. Might as well try the pantry again. There's pasta and although I feel kind of lame just making that, I can't think of anything else. I wait for Jake's reaction but he just smiles at me.

"I'm warning you" I laugh when I dig through the cabinets to try and find a pot. "I don't really know how to cook meat so…"

"Just pasta is fine" he says with a smile. Yet somehow I feel disappointed in myself that I can't cook that well for him. He's my imprint. And he's part werewolf. He eats a lot and all I can give him is pasta. I feel like a failure.

I frown and finally find a pot in a bottom cabinet. "Well maybe I can some vegetables or something?" I suggest as I fill the pot with water. I place it on the stove and turn up the flame. I jump when I feel hands on my hips and breath on my neck.

"Can I help?" he whispers lowly in the most seductive voice I think I've ever heard from Jake. It gives me chills and I feel goosebumps on my arms. My legs feel weak and I lean back into Jake's chest. He chuckles and it shakes my whole body. It's all I can do just to nod my head.

He lets me go and it's like the haze covering my brain dissipates. Jacob grabs the knives and a cutting board; I get dig through the fridge for some kind of vegetable. There's only tomatoes but thankfully I know how to cook those. I wash them thoroughly and place them on the cutting board next to Jake. For a second he just watches me cut them. I can feel his eyes on me and it makes me a little nervous. The knife slides across the slick skin of the tomato and towards my fingers. Jake jumps. "Whoa!" He grabs the knife, the blade side, in his bare hand and pulls it away from me.

"Jake!" I gasp when I realize what's just happened. I open his fist but the slice is already healing. There's only a pale white line now. But I know he was hurt because the knife is coated in his blood. "Oh God, Jake" I moan.

"I'm fine Em" he says nonchalantly. "But I'd feel a lot better if you let me do the cutting."

I nod because I feel incredibly guilty. My reflexes aren't usually that slow. I thought I was catching up on my sleep, but apparently my brain is still slow with sleep deprivation. Defeated, I move over to the stove and stir the pasta. "Sorry" I apologize softly.

Jacob reaches over and squeezes my hip. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm just glad that you're ok."

I laugh. "Sometimes I'm such a klutz."

"That's why I'm here" he teases. I playfully shove him but he doesn't budge.

We finish making dinner and eat together on the couch. Somehow it seems wrong for us to eat at the kitchen table because it's too formal for what Jake and I are. We're just as comfortable eating together on the couch. We are simple people and we don't need anything but each other.

Jacob walks me home. It's strange walking so late at night. Before I met Jacob, I would never have even dared to walk in the dark this late at night. The world isn't full of all angels. But with Jacob here, I feel like I can walk through fire. There's nothing that can hurt me. I don't bother to scan the area. I don't worry. Jacob watches out for me. That's more than I can ever ask from him but it's something that I love about him. He keeps me safe and I love him more than life.

He walks me all the way to the door where the light is on. Emily and Sam are waiting for me. "Thank you Jacob" I say nervously. This feels oddly like a first date. Maybe it's everything that's been going on.

"You don't have to thank me" he says with so much suave that I can't help but blush. Jacob is an expert on using his voice to sway me and make me swoon.

I breathe slowly and rock back on my heals. There's a hint of worry between the two of us. "Be careful" I beg suddenly and jump into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"I'll be fine Em" he promises but sounds surprised with my sudden outburst. I'm surprised too. "Go get some sleep. Leave your window open for me."

I nod. "When are you coming?"

He smiles sadly at me and flattens my hair. "Don't wait up for me. You need your sleep. Just go to bed and I'll be there before you know it." He kisses my temple and holds the door open for me. "I love you Em."

"I love you too" I say. I don't want to leave, but Jacob gives me a slight nudge into the doorway and I can't turn back now. Jacob doesn't leave until the door closes and when it does, I hear his howl.

Emily and Sam act like bodyguards. They are nervous and follow me at a measured distance. They try and hide the fact that they are watching me, but I know. I can't blame them because I kind of want them to be around. It comforts me knowing that someone is there just in case something happens. They aren't Jacob, but they're almost enough to keep me distracted from his absence.

But they can't disguise the fact that he's not here when I lie alone in bed and stare out the window that I've left open for when he does return. It's painfully obvious that he isn't here. The cold of my mattress and the lack of his strong chest behind my back makes me feel microscopic in my room. I don't want to sleep without him so I try and stay awake until he returns. I wait half an hour but I can't keep my eyes open. I give in to sleep even though it's not the kind of warm, loving sleep I crave.

…

Jacob's Point of View

She left her window open for me and I smile. That's my girl. I use the tree and the side of the house to jump up to her room. I don't make a sound and I hold my breath when I step into her room. At first I think that she's asleep. But when I step closer, I hear the sharp hitches of her breathing and the spikes in her heartbeat. There's the faintest smell of sweat.

Then there's a suddenly jerking movement of the blanket. Her feet kick and her head flies backwards. Her mouth opens. "Uhh! Ahh_ahhh!_" she screams. It kills me on impact. It sounds like someone is torturing her.

I'm by her side and shaking her shoulders with such ferocity her head sways and she looks like a doll. But she's not opening her eyes. "Emma!" I shout because I'm panicking. For once in my life I have no idea what to do. I don't know how to help her and I don't know what she needs. "Emma please!" I beg. Sam and Emily rush into the room and try and help me wake her.

"Open your eyes Emma!" Emily shouts. Nothing seems to pull her into a wake state. She's trapped in her nightmare. I start breathing quicker and I feel my wolf instincts kicking in. My senses heighten and I subconsciously search for danger, something trying to hurt Emma.

"What is that?" Emily asks in panic. I follow her gaze to Emma's forearm. It looks as if someone is drawing on her but the person is invisible. A faint, dark red line forms on her skin. It takes a second for it to stop but when it does, it begins to bleed.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Emily screams.

Sam is just as panicked. "Emma! Emma come on! Emma!"

"Emma please!" I beg one more time.

Her lips curl and she screams again. Her other arm flies through the air and almost hits Sam. She uses that hand to cover the wound on her arm and whimpers. It's the worst sound I've ever heard. She sounds like a cornered animal. "No! No-o-o-o!" she screams.

I grab her by the forearms and hold them by her side. "Emma open your eyes!" I shout.

She gasps as if she couldn't breathe before and he eyes snap open. All three of us breathe out sighs of relief. I pull her into my chest and squeeze her so tight I'm not sure if she can breathe. My head falls into her hair and I can feel myself shake slightly. I'm not phasing. I'm nervous as hell. Emma sobs into my chest and I pull her even closer. Her legs wrap around my waist. Emily rubs her shoulder and tells Sam to get a first aid kit. That's right. Her arm.

I pull Emma back just slightly. She pushes at my hands and tries to fall back into my chest. I kiss her softly and promise to hold her again in a moment. I want to see that cut. I place my hands on either side of it and gently spread her skin. Emma whimpers and I stop immediately. The cut isn't that deep. But it scares the hell out of me. How is this even possible? We watched the whole time. No one was here and nothing had scratched her. It just appeared on its own.

Sam returns and we let Emily bandage Emma. So far, Emma hasn't said a word. No one pushes though because we're all so concerned with this cut that appeared out of nowhere. What the hell is happening to Emma?

Sam gives me a look – we'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now, Emma needs comfort and only I can provide that.

I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. Only _I_ can provide the comfort that she needs. Emma could only sleep when she was with me. But I wasn't here tonight and she had the worst one yet. It's my fault. I should have been here with her. I could have prevented this.

Emily is pulled away with Sam. They each kiss Emma's forehead before she falls back into my chest as if I'm a magnet. I hold her close. She sobs and I run my hands up and down her arms, trying to let her know that I'm here.

I subtly lay down and she comes with me. I pull the blanket over her. "Shh. Go to sleep Emma. I'm not leaving. I won't ever leave again. I'm right here."

"I ca-an't" she whispers.

I smooth her hair. "Yes you can. It's alright. I'm here."

"I'm scared Jacob. You don't know what it's like. I'm afraid to fall asleep. That's when they can get me."

There are so many questions and fears filling my head. I keep rubbing her back and running my hand through her hair, trying to sooth and comfort. But my eyes are distant and distracted. I don't know what it's like, but I wish I did. I wish so much that I could take whatever this is onto myself. Why can't the wolf take away his imprint's pain? I wish I understood what is happening to Emma. How can I protect her when I don't even know what's hurting her? I feel like I've failed her.

But what does she mean _they_ can get her? Does she know who's hurting her? I would ask but Emma has tucked her head into my chest and she's almost sleeping peacefully now.

"What's happening to you" I breathe. I tuck my head and place a kiss on her forehead. The bandage on her arm stares me right in the face.


	8. A Question

When I wake up Jacob is already awake. He is watching me intensely. The way he watches me frightens me. He looks so sad and worried; more so than he did when he left to fight the newborns. I want to know what's bothering him. But when I move my arm just slightly I cringe and pull back. His eyes widen and I watch his hands move to my forearm. I follow his gaze and I see the bandage, a thin red line has bled through.

I remember.

I close my eyes and breathe out slowly. What the hell is wrong with me? What's happening? This isn't normal. There's no question about that anymore. These aren't just nightmares anymore. I don't know what they are but they're scaring the hell out of me. I clearly remember the shadowy man drawing a knife and slashing my arm. And there's a gash in the exact same place. That isn't normal. That isn't possible.

When I open my eyes, Jacob is hovering over me. There's a tension between us that was never there before. This is putting a strain on the two of us already. "Hey" I say trying to break the awkwardness but my voice comes out all wrong and I sound sad.

Jake smiles sadly. "You kicked like hell last night after…" He doesn't need to say it. We both know what he's referring to.

"Sorry" I say and stifle a yawn.

He shrugs. "I think that's the first time you've ever attacked me and I've felt it."

I have to smile at that and Jacob's face immediately brightens. "So I'm assuming we're going to have some kind of meeting about all this?"

"Pack conference" he says nonchalantly.

I nod. "Soon?"

"Now." And now that he's said that, I can hear the pack below us. They are loud and chatting and, I'm sure, eating. Jacob pulls me to my feet. My clothes are cool with cold sweat and I grimace. Last night… I don't ever want to relive that. It was horrifying. I can't even begin to explain the horrors and how lifelike everything was. The nightmare starting as if I was waking up. So real.

I change quickly. I'd love to take a shower right now and wash away last night, but that will have to wait until this conference is over.

The second we reach the landing, all eyes travel to the bandage around my arm. I see Jacob grimace out of the corner of eye and shake his head at someone. Sam smiles sadly at me but I see right through it. He's just as freaked out as I am. Emily tackles me in a bear hug and gasps into my neck. She runs her hand through my hair. "Thank God you're ok" she breathes quietly but I'm sure everyone else hears, adding to the panic already in the room. Everyone is on edge.

Sam nods his head and we all move to the living room. I notice Leah is here seemingly against her will. We're cousins but I don't think she's ever given a shit about me. Sam must have made this an order. I feel my cheeks burn slightly because I know this whole thing is about me and all eyes are on me constantly now. They're watching to see if it'll happen now while I'm conscious. Oh God please don't let that happen!

I'm given the hot seat of sorts. I'm actually sitting on Jacob's lap but I feel like I'm about to be interrogated. I know these people are my family and this is all to help me and get everyone on the same page, but I can't help but be nervous.

Sam coughs to quiet the room. It's unnecessary because no one has been talking since we walked down the stairs. I wonder how much he already told them. "Emma had another nightmare last night" he begins. I see Leah scoff but I'm the only one to notice. "Last time she had a bruise where she dreamed she had received one. Then she and Jake slept together," Sam doesn't catch the meaning of his words until they've already slipped out and Embry and Quill have snickered, "Not like that. The nightmares stopped but when Jacob was patrolling last night she had another one. His time though, she's got a gash in her arm. The three of us all saw it just appear on her arm. Nothing provoked it. There was nothing there. She just suddenly started to bleed."

It sounds even worse when Sam tries to explain it so bluntly. I feel the boys pity me and I watch their eyes turn down. Only Leah doesn't seem to give a shit. Paul is surprisingly less cocky than normal and I think that's the closest thing to concern I'm going to ever see from him.

I don't like the feeling of everyone's eyes on me. There's a few minutes of silence as everything sinks in. Slowly, they look up at me and when I meet their eyes, I feel like I want to cry. They turn into massive werewolves when they are angry and they see me as the misfortunate one. I'm the freak in this room full of mythical monsters. Jacob wraps his arms around me tighter.

Finally Leah can't take it. "So what do you want us to do about it?"

Jacob growls at her and she hisses back. Her eyes dart back to Sam with furry. "I'm not going to have a fucking sleepover with her every night. And there's nothing we can do about it. She gets trapped in the nightmare and we can't get her out. Emma's just going to have to suffer through it and so is Jacob."

I'm suddenly on the soft material of the worn couch and not Jacob's warm lap. "Jake…" I warn.

He pays me no mind and lifts Leah up by the shirt. Her feet are a few inches off the floor. I see the snarl and the shake and then everyone except for Emily and I are on their feet. Jacob is ripped away from Leah by Embry and Quill. Sam pushes Leah back until she's in the kitchen and out of sight of Jacob along with Jared, Collin, and Brady.

But in all this what shocks me the most is Paul's actions. In a move so unlike him, he's moved from his chair to stand in front of me and, I assume, block me from any confrontation. When I raise my eyebrow at him, he just gives me a mischievous grin.

Jacob catches sight of Paul's retreat back to his chair and his eyes fill with worry as he seeks my gaze. I smile a small smile to assure him I'm fine. He rushes back over and raises both my arms the way you do with a child to check for injuries. His eyes rake over my body. "I'm fine" Jake I say but don't fight him because I'm too tired to.

He nods only after he's finished inspecting me for injury. Then he lifts me back onto his lap while we wait for everyone to get settled again and the adrenaline to die down in the air. "What happened there?" I ask softly and yawn into Jacob's chest. He twists me around in his arms so that I can better rest my head on his chest and runs his hand through my hair, something I've noticed he does a lot.

Jacob shakes his head and leans down to place a kiss on my lips. I smile despite myself. "I'm a little on edge right now."

"Because of me…" I say downcast. I wish I could figure this thing out. I'm upsetting so many people with these stupid dreams. Maybe I should just try and hold it in, hold the fear back, keep it to myself. I mean, Leah nearly phased in the living room! Someone could have gotten hurt. And that's because Jacob's on edge because he's worried about me and no one really knows what to do.

His arms crush me and fill me with immediate warmth. "Don't think like that" he says and kisses me again. "There's nothing you can do. We just need to find a way to get you better."

I know his intentions are comfort, but his words make me feel like a psych patient. Maybe I am crazy. It would explain these dreams.

But not the gash.

Sam pulls everyone back and I sigh. "So," he begins and shoots a warning glance at Jake and Leah. "We need to figure out a way to get this to stop. It wouldn't be as immediate if these were just nightmares. But they're obviously not. We're having a harder time waking Emma up and now she's getting physically hurt. Does anyone have any idea of what can be causing this?"

The first answer is the one that everyone has had in their minds. "Leech" Collin voices. There are a few appreciative nods, one from Emily as well.

Sam nods. "That's what I have been thinking. They have those strange abilities. But we haven't come across any new leeches and we already know the Cullens don't have the ability to do this kind of thing."

Emily jumps in. "It wouldn't make sense for some random leech to just target Emma."

Embry agrees. As leech-like as this is, it just doesn't fit. There are too many lose ends.

"Sex" Paul says casually with a wave of his hand. My cheeks burn instantly and Jacob rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. This just got very uncomfortable.

And to our horror Sam agrees. "It's possible."

Jacob comes to our rescue. "Sam… really?" The embarrassment is clear in Jacob's voice. I don't know if he's embarrassed for me of for himself. He never really seems embarrassed about sex. Maybe it's because we're about to get into our sex lives in front of everyone.

"He's kind of right" Jared says with a nod. "I mean, none of us has exactly – held out as long as the two of you have." Oh God let me fall unconscious or something to get out of this. "I don't think we really know what happens if the two of you don't…"

"Oh please stop" I beg and cover my face.

Seth laughs despite the seriousness of everything. "What a virgin."

I can't bear to look at anyone right now. "Well that sucks but I doubt that's it" Jacob says and nonchalantly soothes me by rubbing his hands across my hips. "And we're not going to be testing that theory."

"Scared?" Leah taunts despite Sam's warning.

"No" Jacob growls. I feel myself start to sweat. We're dancing a very thin line right now before this gets unbearable. And we're pretty much screwed because Jake's trying to keep his manhood and I'm trying to keep from becoming too embarrassed and getting too personal. "I'm not giving her her first time like this. Not when she's miserable from sleeplessness and stressed. And not when all of you are waiting to find out if it's keeping her nightmares away."

Sam seems conflicted. "I get what you mean but… don't you think it's worth the risk. You have your whole lives together to have sex. What if this stops the nightmares."

"It won't" Jacob growls, eyes downcast, and arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He seems a whole lot darker and more threatening now than he did when he jumped Leah.

"I agree with Jake" I say and the attention returns to me. I don't like it but I try and ignore them for a second. "I don't think it will do anything. And that's not how I'm losing my virginity. So let's move on now."

There's an awkward cough and then I think it's Brady that brings up the next suggestion for us. "Maybe Jake needs to sleep with you always?"

I groan and throw my head back. Collin just laughs. "Not like that. He means like how Jacob stayed with you that one night and you were fine." I glance at Sam because I don't remember him ever telling the pack this. Jake pulls my chin over so I'm looking at him. He taps his forehead twice. That's right. The whole picking-through-each-others-minds thing. He smiles at me and rubs my back.

"That's a good point" I say. "Jake wasn't there last night. At least, not until the nightmare started. I think. When did you get here?"

Jacob's face tightens and he looks in pain. "Right when it started" he says reluctantly.

"Then maybe you should try that" Jared says. "I think you need be spending your nights with Jacob."

I steal a glance at Sam and then Emily. Each nods and seems to agree. I turn back to Jacob then and it seems like it's only the two of us now. "My house or yours?"

"Mine" he says with a definite nod. "Then I can take us to school more easily. Plus," he says and move a strand of my hair behind my ear, "you and Billy would get to know each other better."

"Emily…?"

"It's fine with us" she says and reaches for Sam's hand. He immediately gives it to her and they smile at each other. I'm glad that my sister is also an imprint. She understands my need to be with Jacob constantly. And she won't dare ask me to stay away from him.

"So am I…?"

Jacob places me on the chair and then kneels down in front of me. I'm very aware of the heat rising in my cheeks. "What are you doing?" I choke on my words.

He reaches for my hands and sandwiches them between mine. His are warm and add to the heat I can already feel racing through my body. It's deathly silent in the room.

And then it hits me. _Oh my God_. I have trouble breathing and focusing. I focus on Jacob's eyes and with one smile, he absorbs all my fear.

"Emma, will you…"


	9. What Changes

The absolute loudest crash echoes through the house. Maybe it's so loud because it was so silent all before this second. But it sounds terrible. It has the same effect as thunder making us all jump and lasts a good ten seconds. Jacob doesn't turn but I can see him blow out an annoyed breath from between his lips and roll his eyes.

"Fuck!" Quill shouts from the kitchen. He steps into the living room on his toes and is wincing. In his hands are a couple packages of chocolate chip cookies. Embry walks in behind him and hits him over the head.

"Way to go! You ruined the moment!"

"Yes, you did" Jacob snaps. Then he turns his attention back to me. He rubs his thumbs over the tops of my hands. I'm nervous again and I feel goosebumps rise on my arms. "Emma will you move in with me?"

My hands are shaking between his. Jacob smiles slightly and squeezes my hands. "Of course I will" I breathe. And then I fall down into his arms. Jacob takes only a second to react and scoop me up in his arms. He nuzzles his nose into my neck and kisses me deep. I smile and lose myself to his lips. Tingles travel up my neck and along my skull. I feel dizzy and light as air. I feel my body give out beneath Jacob's lips and it's as if those lips are all that are keeping me from falling down, a lifeline.

The boys are clapping for us and that's the first thing I hear. "Way to go Jake!" Embry says and claps him on the back. Jacob doesn't even seem to notice. His eyes are filling with so much love and compassion and he crushes me into his chest.

"I love you so much" I breathe, eyes closed and forehead pressed against his. I only look up when there's a bright flash. We both turn and now we are cheek to cheek. Another flash blinds me and I rub my eyes. Jacob isn't affected and he chuckles. Then, while I'm blinking rapidly and trying to see, I feel lips press against mine and teeth graze my lower lip. My eyes shoot open in surprise and I see Jacob smirk at me. Then he raises his eyebrows and bites down. I yelp into his mouth.

"Ugh! Stop!" Collin begs but we ignore him. Jacob has never kissed me like this and I'm not going to let this pass up.

"Please! I don't need to see you take Emma's virginity!"

That makes my cheeks burn and I jump. Jacob groans breathily and moves me onto his lap. His hands move low and rest right on my ass. He seems very possessive and physical today.

Emily and Sam start talking about what I'll need to bring and such. And Jared joins in as they are the only ones who are actually living with their imprints. I'm half listening but I really can't focus as Jacob's hands are _exploring_.

"What's up with you today?" I whisper when everyone is turned away.

Jacob's teeth graze my ear and I feel an electric shock jolt through my body. "Just can't seem to keep my hands off of you. We'll see if that changes tonight. But I doubt it."

My cheeks burn cherry red.

…

I move in in only four hours. It's rather easy as some of my clothes have already found their way to Jacob's house. And it's even easier because I want to do this so bad. It's partially selfish because I want to live with Jacob so badly. And I also feel that I owe him this. I can't give him my virginity yet, but I can give him this. I can give him my days and nights. I can give him my body to cradle. I can give him comfort and whatever he asks of me. Anything. And every day I'm getting and closer to giving him _that_.

It's really hard to refuse him now. Everything in body screams _just do it_! But I'm fighting it and trying not to lose control. It's getting harder and harder to remember why I'm waiting though. I can't help my mind from wandering and I want to. I really do. And I know Jake does too. So why are we waiting? I can't remember.

I bite my lip nervously. Jake finishes laying down a blanket. He never had a need for one before. But now he's found one for me. "There we go" he says and smiles at me. We say nothing but he holds his arms open like an airplane. I run into them and he tosses me onto the bed. I laugh and Jacob growls huskily. His nose runs along my collarbone as he lies atop me. My chest is tight because of his weight but I don't care.

His lips latch onto my neck and he sucks on the skin. I gasp and he laughs. And then I ruin everything with a yawn. I feel so embarrassed and I try and cover my face with my hands. Jacob just chuckles and pulls me into his chest. "Get some sleep Em. We'll play later."

"How am I supposed to sleep now?" I moan.

He laughs and taps my nose. I roll over and his arms snake around my waist. I think we both are semiconscious of what tonight can mean. Tonight may prove that being with Jake is all I need to keep away these night terrors. I hope so much that this is all I need. I know he's all I need, but I need him to be able to keep these dreams away. I'll never ask Jacob for anything and if I didn't think it was so unfair to him, I would ask him to help me. But I don't know if he can.

…

Jacob's Point of View

I don't sleep. I just lie there watching Emma. I'm terrified. My heart is racing even though she's still sleeping peacefully. I'm a nervous wreck. My arm feel asleep long ago but I'm too afraid to move and shock her into a nightmare. So I lie here extremely uncomfortable and extremely nervous.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and pray. _Please no. Please._ But it's already starting. I can see it in the way her eyes close and the line forms across her head. "Emma" I say knowing what's coming next. I roll out from under her. Her arms reaches up into her hair and she grabs a fist full. Then she lets out the first gasp and half scream.

"Emma!" I say. I straddle her and grab her shoulders. I start shaking her and I can feel my own hands shaking. This never works. It never works so what am I supposed to do?

She screams and digs her heals into the bed. Her back arches up and she screams again, tears rolling down her cheeks leaving jagged, dark lines on her skin.

I hear Billy get up and soon he's at the door. "What going on?" he asks just as panicked as I am.

"Emma's having a nightmare!" I shout even though I don't mean to. He knows what I mean and rolls closer. I feel one of my own tears fall and I see it land on her shoulder. Emma is withering beneath me and I'm terrified. She looks like she's being tortured.

For the first time, her screams become words. "JAKE!" she cries. Her voice is so broken and tortured that I can't bear to look at her. My heart twists in my chest and my stomach squeezes so tight. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"I'm here" I say and stroke her cheek. It's as if I haven't even touched her. She continues to scream and Dad reaches out for her arm. Her movements get jerky and her arm swings. I catch her wrist just before it smacks Dad.

"Dad move back" I warn. Her leg swings and she cries out in pain. She hits my shoulder but I don't feel it. My eyes have moved from her face to her stomach. And then I really feel sick.

Her scars, now only jagged, white bumps are reopening. Blood gushes from her stomach and I press my hands against the open wounds. My mind is in a fog. Everything looks so like that moment. The moment I lost myself. Her blood on my hands and her stomach torn up and bleeding. Her screaming and twitching in pain. I feel dizzy and I can't focus on anything.

Dad reached over despite my warning and presses his hands against the scars as well. "Jake…" he shouts warily.

"It'll stop" I beg more than tell him. "It always stops. It always stops after."

And it does. After she's bled for a good five minutes, her breathing slows a little and she starts to cry even more. That's when I know she's come back to me. "Jake" she cries softly. Her voice so silent that only I hear.

"Dad, go get something." I don't specify because my mind is in a fog still. But he understands none the less. When he lifts his hands, there are bloody handprints on her stomach. I bite my lip to hold back the vomit I feel race up my throat. This is so much worse than the first time. Her eyes open wide and she watches me in fear. I can't tell if she's decided if I'm an enemy or friend. And that kills me.

"It's me Emma" I say softly, the way you do when you're trying to lead a stray animal towards you. "It's ok."

She takes a moment to judge me. And when she starts to recognize my face again, more tears roll down her face. "Ja-ake."

Dad returns with gauze and thick cotton pads and some kind of alcohol wipe. I lift my hands and inspect the wounds. She breathes sharply when I do. My mouth is numb and I can't even find it in myself to apologize.

The wounds aren't deep enough to need stitches. I wipe them clean and try and ignore Emma's yelps of pain. She's breathing deeply and her heartbeat is erratic. Her eyes are exhausted and she has trouble focusing. I can tell because her eyes seek out mine but it takes a few seconds to find them.

The room is dark and it's hard to see, but the blood is clear as day on her skin. I mask my horror for the moment as I wrap a bandage around her middle. Dad leaves subtly and I don't notice. I just sit for a few moments and stare at her. She lays beside me, tired and scared. The fear hasn't left her eyes.

I lay down next to her eventually and pull her close like always, careful not to really touch her skin. "Jake?" she whispers.

I don't say anything.


	10. A Cure

I feel half asleep but Jacob assures me its noon. "Are you sure?" I yawn and pull on a sweatshirt over my long sleeve shirt. It's getting colder outside. We're past the point where we can see our breath outside. Now the grass freezes in the morning and the leaves left on the ground are frozen and break when stepped on.

Jacob stares at me sadly, as if I'm someone he pities. "Yeah Em, I'm sure. How are you feeling?"

I run my hand along the gauze around my stomach. "I don't know" I answer honestly.

He nods and leads the way downstairs. He doesn't reach out for my hand and doesn't pull me into his arms the way he normally would when we reach the landing. In fact, he's been careful not to touch me all morning. I know we have to talk about last night, but with Billy around neither of us really wants to get into it. I nod hello to Billy as we move outside and climb into the Rabbit. Billy is acting as if last night didn't happen. I kind of wish Jacob would act that way as well.

Jacob climbs into the driver's seat and turns the heat on high. He reaches over and adjusts the vents so that they blow the warm air on me. I smile seeing how he cares about me. "We can't keep missing school like this" I say as he pulls out onto the street.

"You're more important than school" he says without taking his eyes off the road.

I sigh and fall back into the seat, resting my eyes for a few seconds. Jake said that I woke up again twice after the nightmare. I don't remember waking up but I also don't remember getting dressed, eating breakfast, or even waking up this morning. I'm dead tired. I feel like it takes an insane amount of effort just to keep myself breathing, let alone keep myself conscious.

"I don't know if this is really necessary" I say with my eyes closed because it helps me save energy for talking.

Jacob sighs long and sad. "I don't know what else to do" he says.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course" he answers immediately.

I reach for his hand. He takes his right hand off the wheel and wraps it around mine. "Don't let them take me away."

I don't need to explain. He understands me perfectly. "They're not taking you away from me" he swears. He squeezes my hand roughly but I don't pull away. Instead I squeeze his hand as well. I'm scared to death. I look down at my covered stomach and still feel sick. With every little move I feel the cuts stretch and open. It feels the exact same as the first time, just not as deep. It sends chills down my spine.

Jacob pulls into the hospital parking lot and a sense of déjà vu overwhelms me. I shiver with the icy breeze that surrounds me the second I open the car door. Jacob comes around to my side of the car but for some reason he doesn't wrap his arm around me the way he normally would. I cling to the little heat that I can catch radiating off of him. He looks down at me sadly and holds the door open for me.

Jacob walks up to the front desk and tells them I need to see a doctor about possible night terrors. It's strange hearing him say this because he never voiced this idea to me. In fact, now that I think about it, we really haven't talked much about what's going on with me. In the morning he simply checks to make sure I'm ok, both physically and emotionally, and then we move on with our lives. He worries about me and I live in silent fear of sleep.

The nurse at the desk tries to convince Jake to set up an appointment with our local doctor's office as this is a hospital and not a physician's office. Checkups aren't usual here nor are they happily done. Jacob's fists clench and I see him grit his teeth. His jaw hardens and he fights off his anger with incredible self-control. "We don't have time to make an appointment" he snarls and the nurse backs up a little. "I don't know what's happening to her but I know whatever it is is hurting her and she needs help. You have plenty of doctors here. Find one."

I see calculate. Her eyes roam over Jacob and take in his bulging muscles that stretch the fabric of his T-shirt, his hulking height, and his jaw clenched in anger. She gulps and points to the waiting area. "Take a seat in those chairs. I'll get someone over to you as soon as I can." I thank her because Jacob seems to be ready to rip her throat out.

"You ok?" I ask when we sit down. The chairs are extremely uncomfortable. Artificial wear marks cut into my skin and they are just as cold as it is outside. I wrap my arms around myself to try and keep warm. I realize now how much I take advantage of Jacob's warmth and love and willingness to always hold me. I feel more lonely than ever before with Jacob here next to me but so far away.

"Fine" he says curtly. Is he angry with me?

I turn my head knowing he doesn't want to talk right now and watch the people that walk by. I catch sight of a very pale my man and cringe. I lean towards Jacob and I'm desperate for him to put his arm around me and tell me it's all right. "What's wrong?" he whispers and glances down the hall. When he spots the Cullen he tenses up as well and I hear the lowest growl start to build. But Carlisle keeps walking and any altercation is avoided.

I feel Jacob's arm move and he's just about to pull me close when I see the next person waddling down the hall. She's sickly looking and very much pregnant. And very much familiar. My breath catches in my throat and I hear Jacob stop breathing all together.

Bella's eyes are black and blue and her skin is stretched tight over her face. Her skin is as pale as the rest of the Cullens. She looks like a walking skeleton. The only part of her that looks healthy is her stomach which has a fairly obvious baby bump.

Jacob and I share a glance. He searches my face. "Go" I tell him reluctantly. For all the shit she's put him through, he still considers her a friend and still is protective towards her. He stands without giving me some kind of embrace and follows after Bella. It's only after he's gone that I sigh and slouch down in my chair. The world feels a whole lot emptier today.

…

Jacob's Point of View

I reach out and grab her arm. "Bella" I sigh.

She spins around and smiles at me. But she's so thin I can see all the bones in her face. It's really frightening. "Jacob" she says and wraps her arms around me. I feel the bump and pull back from her.

"How can you be…? Did he…? Are you one of them?"

I'm filled with so much rage all of a sudden I want to hunt down every single one of the Cullens and rip their heads off. How could he do this to her? He put some kind of monster _inside _of her! And how could she let it happen. Why hasn't she killed it yet?

"No" she says and shakes her head without the normal sadness. "I'm waiting until I have him."

"Him?"

"Well I think it's a him. Edward thinks it's a girl but the mother is usually right."

I can't take it anymore. I slam my palm into the wall so it makes a loud slap but doesn't go through the drywall. Bella jumps and immediately stops talking. My whole body shakes and I struggle to hold back the anger. "Why?" I growl from between clenched teeth.

"Jacob… I want this" she says and places her hand on my shoulder. I shake her off and press my hands to my face so hard that I'm afraid I'll push my eyes back into my skull. But maybe that's a good thing. Then I don't have to see my friend like this in this delusional state.

"Can't you see what it's doing to you?" I yell not caring who hears. "It's going to kill you!"

Bella looks around frantically to see if anyone has heard. Then she turns back to me with a frown on her face. "Please don't argue with my Jacob. Emma's been keeping you away from me and I don't want to spend this time fighting."

I backtrack. "Emma hasn't been keeping me away" I defend.

"Yes she is" Bella snaps suddenly. Her eyes darken and I watch as her normal mellow composure is clouded by anger. "When you got hurt she blamed me and she's kept you away since…"

"That's not true" I say and shake my head. I think back and try and come up with a reason for not seeing or calling her. The real reason is because there's simply been no time between my injury and Emma's dream attacks. But I don't know if I should tell her this. After all, she's obviously very close with the Cullens, I don't know how much about Emma I want them to know. The pack ruled that the Cullens most likely don't have any control over this, but I don't trust them and I certainly don't want them to know Emma is weak right now.

"I just couldn't find the time" I say lamely, knowing it's not a good enough answer for anyone.

Bella's eyes narrow. "Because of _her_" she spits out. "Imprint or not, what good can she be for you if she's keeping you from your friends."

But she's not keeping me away, I want to argue. Emma has been remarkably understanding about all of this. She's the one that let me come and talk to you. She won't get mad at me for this either. She deals with all this shit that I throw at her and I don't know why.

I feel my chest tighten as I feel like I'm abandoning Emma. I came here with her to see what's going on with her. Something is very wrong and she's probably scared out of her mind. My girl, having to be tortured and plagued by her dreams and then try and explain all that to a doctor she doesn't know on her own. She has to open up and tell as much of the truth as she can without letting the pack secret out without me by her side. I'm _supposed_ to be by her side for everything. What the heck am I doing here?

"I have to go. Emma…"

"Of course it's Emma" Bella cuts me off. "What? Is she dying?"

That word cuts through me like a lightning hot knife. Just the image of Emma's lifeless… I grab Bella's bony arm and shove her into the wall. She gasps and looks winded. Her eyes plead with me but I don't let up. I get right in her face. "Don't _ever_ say that" I growl. I let her go, not caring if I hurt her, and make my way down the hall to the place where I left Emma. Bella doesn't follow.

Emma's not in the waiting area anymore. I could go ask a nurse but the one at the desk picks up the phone, even though it wasn't ringing, when I come into her sight. So instead I sit and wait for her on the chairs. They are as cold as ice and instantly feel dread for making Emma sit on these. I could have at least had her sit on my lap. Then she wouldn't be so cold.

I can't bear to touch her now though. It's the way those scars opened up so easily, the way the blood found its way onto my hands a second time. How could I have done that to her? Thinking about it made me feel sick.

I wonder what the nightmare was that made that happen. Was she dreaming about that day? About that fight? Was it me, an invisible me, that did that to her a second time? If there's any mercy then it wouldn't have been. I can't stand being responsible for that twice.

When Emma's comes out of a doctor's office she isn't smiling. She has an orange bottle in her hand and stops in front of me. From the way she cocks her head I can tell she's waiting to tell me until we are in the car. This time, when I catch her shiver from the breeze the door throws off when I open it, I wrap my arm around her and hurry her to the truck. I crank the heat up to full blast and hold her hand to try and keep some warmth in her body.

"He thinks I have night terrors" she explains dully.

"And you don't believe" I catch on.

She shakes her head. "I could only tell him so much without telling the secret. And what I could tell made it seem like night terrors. It was probably the easiest diagnosis of his career and it's wrong." She sounds very downtrodden and I pity her. I can't imagine for awful it is to have something be wrong and not be able to tell the people that could possibly help or get any real help at all.

"What did he give you?" I ask in an attempt to change the subject.

"Medicine."

"Well maybe it will help a little. I mean, some of the symptoms are the same. Maybe it can do something" I try.

She shakes her head and stares out the window. "I don't know." Then she spins around quickly. "So is Bella…?"

I nod and clench my teeth again. I hold the steering wheel with white knuckles. "That _thing_ is going to kill her. It's eating her from the inside." I glance over at Emma and see her turn a little green so I drop the subject.

I pull out the parking lot and for a few minutes we drive in silence. The radio is off but neither of us reaches to turn it on. I reach over and grab Emma's hand. "I love you" I say because I feel like I don't say it enough.

"I love you too" she says immediately. Her finger circles the top of the orange container. "I hope this works" she breathes. "I want to be myself again."

I want you back too, Emma.


	11. Epinephrine

Jacob's Point of View

I had this grandmaster plan. I was going to get Emma into the house, safe and sound. And then I was going to run and find Sam and get him to call a pack meeting. Bella is pregnant and this bad, very bad. Whatever that thing is, it's not human. And that makes it a threat. I especially don't like how whatever it is is willing to eat it's mother just to survive. That's not human and that's not at all natural. That's something very leech-like.

The pack is called and Sam watches me carefully while we wait. Emily as well keeps her gaze flickering from Emma and me. I try and ignore them and pull Emma into my chest. "You ok?" I ask.

She sighs and rests her head against me. I run my hand through her hair and breathe in her scent. She smells like vanilla and soap and I squeeze her a little as I pull her closer. "I'm really confused right now. And frustrated. And stressed."

It's true. I can feel how tense her shoulders are against my chest. My eyebrows crease with worry. "Hey" I say and turn her head so she's facing me. "Are you going to be alright?"

She smiles sadly at me. "I'll be better when this is all over" she says.

The pack arrives one by one and I have to leave it at that. She worries me but I can't ask any more about it because I know she will lie when everyone else is around. She trusts me and only me with things like this. It makes me smile a little but I'm too worried to be happy that she puts all her trust in me.

I explain the situation as best as I can. I'm met with a lot of blank stares and unbelieving. They ask me how it's possible for Bella to be pregnant. I don't know so I can't explain. Everyone sits in silence and tries to think this one through. How is it possible? Is it going to kill her before she has the thing? Is it a threat? What the hell is it? Or what is it _going_ to be? All I have to say is that I don't know. And for once I'm very glad that I'm not the Alpha because I know that answer would never be enough. But now it's not my problem. I'm just a messenger. Sam has to make sense of all this and make a decision. I just have to follow it.

We all turn to Sam but he seems unaware of our attention. He's deep in thought. The only sign that he's still conscious is that he is running his thumb over Emily's knuckles as they're holding hands. I'm glad for the silence for a little while. I can just focus on Emma in my arms. She rests her head on my shoulder and her eyes flicker between consciousness. I run my hand through her hair and rest my chin atop her head. "Go to sleep" I whisper low enough so only the two of us hear.

She shakes her head. "I need to hear this."

I can't argue with her because I wouldn't be able to sleep right now either. This is all too much. My mind seems to be running so fast that it's moving in slow motion. I can barely compute how to breath, let alone take in all this information and try and make sense of it all.

Usually the pack would be all up in arms about something so serious. Everyone would have a suggestion and be blurting it out. The room would get so loud that Sam would need his Alpha command to get us to shut up so he could talk. But not today. Everyone is dead silent. No one has any idea what to do. This isn't an ordinary leech. It's not even alive yet. Or will it ever _be_ alive? God there's so much that's wrong about this!

"I think" Sam says and if it's possible, the room gets even more silent. "I think that we need to talk to Bella. You said she looked sick?"

I nod. "She looks awful. The thing is killing her."

Sam nods as well and tries to make sense of this thoughts. "Then I think we need to try and talk her out of letting this thing live."

"It won't do any good" I say immediately. "I tried talking her out of it. She wouldn't listen. She wants this thing so bad that's she's willing to die for it. It doesn't make any sense."

Sam takes this into consideration as does everyone else. He waits another moment after I've already seen in his face that he's made a decision. "Then we need to kill it."

"How?" Jared asks from his place on the floor. "Not only would we break the treaty, we'd be crossing into the Cullen fortress and we'd have to.. get it out.. of Bella. We'd be asking for a war. There's no way they'd let us just go in and slice her open."

Emma turns a little green and I rub her back while sending a look to Jared. He doesn't catch it though because he has his gaze locked on Sam. Paul jumps in as well. "I wouldn't mind getting rid of the Cullens once and for all" he says gruffly and smirks.

Sam's gaze jumps to Emily. And instantly, all of us with imprints bow our heads a little and feel our hearts drop. There's just too much risk. If we go after Bella, they'll go after the girls. It's revenge. A lover for a lover. We can't put them in that kind of danger. And it's not just the girls. We'll put all of La Push in danger. It won't be a quick battle like the newborns. It could go on for days. We'd need to create a whole mess of battle strategies.

And then there's Emma.

Something is definitely wrong and the longer this goes on, the more sure I am that this is something leech related. And if it's one of the Cullens, they'd kill her as soon as we attack. All these dreams would only get worse if we cross that boundary.

Sam knows this too. He shares a look with each member of the pack silently and they all understand. I can tell from the way they glance at Emma from the corners of their eyes. Until we find a cure or a treatment for whatever is plaguing her dreams, we can't make a move to kill it.

Sam ends the meeting with everyone on edge. They head back with Sam and Emily for dinner. I offered to have dinner hear but Emily wouldn't hear of it. Our kitchen isn't the same as hers. She can move much faster knowing where all her pots and pans are. Besides, and I didn't point this out, I don't even know if we have something to cook here.

Billy returns just as the last of them is leaving. I'm kind of irritated because I thought Emma and I would have a little while to talk before he got home. But when he waves goodbye to Sue and I see the bag of takeout on his lap, I can't stay angry. "Hey Dad" I greet and hold the door open for him.

"Hey Jake. Hey Emma" he says when he sees her nearly sleeping on the couch. "How is she" he mouths to me.

I shrug and take the food from him. "Come on and eat Em" I call and lay out the Chinese on the table. She takes a seat and I place a plate in front of her. She smiles up at me in thanks and I kiss her temple. Once everyone is situated, I take a seat next to Emma.

"How was your day?" Dad asks as he spoons a hunk of rice onto his plate.

I should tell him. And I know I'll have to eventually, but now doesn't seem like the right time considering everything. Besides, I've seen how green Emma gets when we talk about the thing so I'd rather not say and have her not eat.

"Fine… took Emma to the doctor."

"The hospital actually" she jibes.

Billy laughs and smiles at me. "Doctor's not good enough for you?"

I shrug and nudge Emma lightly. "Not when it comes to her."

Emma's sock-clad foot brushes up against mine and I easily slip my arm around her waist. I squeeze her side and rest my hand on her hip. I watch her eat, without her knowledge of course. But I make sure that she's actually eating and I try and gauge how she is feeling. She seems relatively normal compared to how I've seen her these last couple of days.

"Going back to school tomorrow?"

"I hope so" Emma says but glances my way guiltily once she's said it. I don't think I'll be leaving the reservation for some time. It's kind of an unspoken rule that I can't just disappear all day when we're at such a high level of danger. "I was going to tell you this later" she says and turns so she can look right at me. "I think I'm going to switch over to online classes."

"You sure" I ask after a moment's hesitation.

She nods. "I think it'll be best with everything that's going on."

Billy gives me a look that says we need to talk. I nod because I planned to talk to him anyway. We finish dinner in silence. Emma heads upstairs to call the school and transfer everything. She asked me what I wanted to do but I didn't give her an answer. Honestly, I don't think I can keep this up. Not this year at least. I'm needed here. I can find a job in a garage somewhere. I don't really need to go to school. It'd just be nice to say I did it. But my pack and my imprint need me at home. For now I'll stay enrolled. I'll probably call and drop out one day when Emma's out. She doesn't need to know and worry. She just needs to worry about herself right now. Honestly, I'd like her to take a semester off to relax and take care of this dream thing, but I know that will just tick her off. Plus, it'll make this thing seem so much worse than she thinks it is already.

"What do you need to tell me?" Billy demands as he grabs a towel to wash the dishes. I grab another one to dry them.

"Bella's pregnant" I say, not sugarcoating it at all. "It's the leech's. And it's killing her from the inside out. It's a monster."

Dad breathes out a nervous breath. "What is the pack doing?"

"Waiting" I say and hate the word as soon as it leaves my mouth. "We can't do anything yet. If we attack, we start a war. And with Emma… I don't know if they're doing this but if they are, they can kill her with these dreams. We can't instigate them."

Dad nods and stays solemnly quiet. We wash and dry in awkward, unnerving silence.

It's broken by Emma.

She smiles at me. "I got it all cleared up" she says.

I nod and put on the best smile I can. "Good."

Then she disappears for a second and returns with that orange bottle. "It says I'm supposed to take one of these every twenty-four hours. Think I'll remember that?" she asks as she reads the bottle.

"One of the three of us will" I reassure her.

"What is that?" Dad asks.

"Medicine that's supposedly going to help me. It's for night terrors though so we'll see." She grabs a glass of water, the one I just finished drying, and takes one. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe for the bags under her eyes to disappear and her skin to get brighter. I don't know. But I'm a little disappointed when I don't see a change.

We both sit down on the couch to watch a movie. Although I doubt either of us has any intentions to actually watch it. Dad leaves the room to do something somewhere else and give us our space.

I turn on the TV and Emma lays back against my arm. But suddenly, she sits up and coughs. "You ok?" I ask.

She doesn't answer but continues to cough. I sit up, now a little panicked. "Em?"

Her coughing turns gruffer and raspy. I turn her face and it's turning bright red. "Emma!" I say and start to panic. She is still coughing and the first thing I think of is choking. But how can she be choking. My hands start to shake and a bead of sweat rolls down my neck. "Emma what's wrong?" I shout.

Dad rolls in as fast as he can. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" I shout in panic. Emma starts wheezing. She can't breathe. Her lips are swollen. I notice that right off.

The medicine.

"I think she's allergic to that stuff!" I shout and scoop her up in my arms. I grab my keys and jump off the porch steps. I feel my heart beating a mile per minute as her breathes sound thicker and heavier. It sounds like she's breathing through a straw.

The tires squeal as I pull out of the driveway and run over the grass. I go through the streets going ninety miles per hour and swerve in and out of traffic. I take a glance at Emma. Her eyes are still open and that fills me with some relief. However, those eyes are filled with intense fear and she claws at her neck, trying to get air through. Her head is pointed skyward to allow air better access but I know she's not getting much. She sounds awful. "Hold on" I plead with her.

We come to a screeching halt in the hospital parking lot. I throw the car in park before it has stopped and pull Emma across the driver's seat before I start to run with her to the doors. I can't hear her rasping anymore. My legs move as quick as they can and part of me screams to phase because I'll get there faster.

"I need help!" I scream at the top of my lungs, setting the nurses into a panic when we come bolting in. "She's having an allergic reaction. She can't breathe!"

They take one look at Emma's red face and desperate look in her eyes and leap around the counter. She's taken from my arms and placed on a gurney. Her chest shakes as she tries to draw in air from anywhere at all. A needle is stabbed into her leg and I wince. Her eyes start rolling into the back of her head and I run to keep up with them as they move through the halls.

It happens so quick I think that it's my imagination. But she takes a gasping breathe and her face starts to return some color. Her breathes are labored, but she's breathing again. Her chest moves up and down. But as her breathing gets better, her body starts to tremble. I try to reach for her but I'm blocked by doctors and nurses. Her body move in almost epileptic seizures. I feel the panic build up again.

"Help her!" I shout and shove one of the doctors closer.

"It's a normal reaction to epinephrine" he assures me. "She's fine."


	12. A Face

Jacob's Point of View

Emma finally starts to relax. Now that she's in her own hospital room, her breathing has slowed and her eyes have closed half way in exhaustion. The number of doctors in her room have decreased down to one and she leaves within a few minutes. "Hey baby" I say and rub her leg while sitting on the edge of her bed.

Her eyes widen slightly. "Jake" she moans.

"Shh" I sooth and run my hand through her hair. "It's alright."

"You can't let them keep me here. Please Jake!" she begs. I watch her carefully. Why is she freaking out all of a sudden? Her eyes are big and full of fear. I pull her into my side and kiss her cheek.

"What are you afraid of? I'll stay here. You'll be ok."

She shakes her head. "No. I'm going to have another nightmare. And if they see they're going to keep me here forever."

I continue to run my hand through her hair but stare straight ahead as I think this over. She's completely right. If she has a nightmare here there's no way the doctors are going to let her go home. Especially with how they are becoming more violent, there's no way we will be able to lie. They will keep her here as long as they can and they will run hundreds of tests. They'll make Emma their experiment. A shiver runs down my spine at that thought and I pull her into my chest tightly. They can't take her from me!

"We'll get you out of here" I promise lowly.

She nods but her body is tense against mine. "I'm going to call Sam" I tell her. I probably should have done that earlier. Her sister doesn't even know that she's in the hospital.

Sam picks up on the third ring. "Jake? What's wrong?" His voice is thick with sleep. I glance quickly at the clock. It's two in the morning. I hear Emily in the background. "Is Emma ok?"

"We're in the hospital" I answer and prepare myself for the onset of questions. I hear Sam start to shuffle around the room and Emily as well.

"What happened?" he asks and I hear a jingle of keys.

"I took her to the hospital so she could maybe get something to help her sleep. She had an allergic reaction to it and I drove her to the hospital. She's ok now."

"We're on our way" Sam says.

I glance at the window of the door and when there's no one I can see I continue. "Sam, we have to get her out of here. If she has a nightmare here then they'll never let her leave."

He's quiet for a second and I hear Emily start the truck. "We'll figure it out when I get there. Just refuse any kind of monitoring. If she falls asleep I don't want anything coming up on a scanner."

"Got it" I say and hang up.

Emma's eyes are lidded and she has her head resting on my shoulder. I pull her close and brush my fingers lazily over her shoulder. "Sam and Emily are on their way" I whisper. "Are you ok now?"

She nods with effort. Now that she's here in the hospital under the bright light, I really see the effect of these nightmares. Her eyes have deep, dark circles around them making her face look pale and hollow. Her movements are slow and measured. She's exhausted to say the least.

"You should get some sleep" I suggest but she refuses. I don't force her. Eventually she'll fall asleep when she's too tired to stay awake. And hopefully all the shit she's had to deal with while she's been awake will be enough to block any nightmares.

When Sam and Emily arrive, we still haven't seen a doctor. I'm not sure how to feel about this. Part of me is angry because I really want to see someone so that I can get Emma out of here. But I also want the doctors to stay the hell away because I know they are going to stress Emma out. I can feel it.

Emily sits down on the other side of Emma and I slide off the bed so she can sit. "Hey Em. How are you doing?" she coos like a mother.

Sam pulls me aside while Emily dotes over Emma who is looking more and more exhausted by the minute. We step out into the hall so that the girls won't overhear. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me with concern etched into his face. "How are _you_ holding up?"

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "I don't know what to do Sam!" I close my eyes and focus on breathing to stop the tremors shaking my body. I can't phase here. Not with Emma so close. "This thing is scaring the hell out of me. What am I supposed to do? How can I help her? How can I protect her from dreams?"

Sam shakes his head. "I don't know" he says softly. "I think we need to figure out what is causing this."

I laugh loud and sarcastically. "Really Sam? Really? Don't you think I've been racking my brain for weeks trying to figure out what the hell is torturing my soul mate? Don't you think it's _killing _me because I **can't** figure it out!"

"Relax Jake" Sam commands.

I take sharp breathes and crush my palms into my eyes. I don't realize that I'm crying until Sam pats my shoulder. "It's killing her" I sob only because I know Emma can't see or hear me. I've been trying to stay calm and strong for her. I've had to let her know that it's going to be ok. But I don't know that. And I can see what this is doing to her. Her mind is torturing her and insomnia is going to make her sick if it hasn't already. I'm shaking again but for a whole different reason. My imprint is hurt and I can't do anything about it.

I have to pull it together when I spot the doctor heading down the hall. He looks at me sympathetically. He doesn't even know the half of it. We step in behind him. I watch him like a hawk as he checks on Emma. "Alright Miss Young. Are you feeling any pain or nausea?"

"No" Emma says, stifling a yawn.

He nods, the answer probably means more to him than us. "Well we'd like to keep you overnight…"

Emma's eyes widen in panic and he doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence before I've interrupted. "Actually," I say and there's a tone of dominance in my voice, "We'd like her to be released."

The doctor eyes me and then Sam. He smiles professionally. "I'm sorry but its hospital policy to…"

"You can't keep someone here against their will" I snap and move to stand next to Emma. Sam and Emily stay silent, knowing that I can fight the hardest for Emma. "I'm very sure that is illegal seeing as she is fine."

He looks around me to Emma and I bite back a growl. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen" she answers.

The smile drops from the doctor's lips. She's a legal adult. There's nothing he can do to keep her here and I smile knowing this.

An hour later Emma is released from the hospital much to the dismay of all the doctors and nurses we pass. "Goodnight Emma, Jake" Emily says and hugs each of us in turn. She places a kiss on Emma's forehead. "I'll call you in the morning to make sure you are ok."

I nod to Sam as they leave in their truck. Emma shivers slightly beside me. I smile deviously and scoop her up in my arms before she knows what is happening. "You scared the hell out of me" I breath into her hair.

"I scared myself" she says.

I nuzzle her neck and places kisses down her neck. "It's over now" I say and don't specify what. A small part of me hopes that maybe this reaction killed whatever is creating these nightmares. That is, if it's inside of Emma. I shiver and squeeze her gently.

I place Emma in the truck and make sure she is secure before getting myself in the driver's seat. We drive in silence. Emma is fighting off sleep and I'm trying to distract myself from noticing this and worrying about tonight.

Dad is waiting by the door when we get home. He watches me anxiously as I carry Emma to my room. She doesn't complain and curls up on my bed. I kiss her forehead and tell her to get changed while she's waiting for me.

"How is she?"

I shake my head. "She's fine. They gave her something to stop the reaction."

He's silent for a moment. I feel him examining my face. I can feel myself cracking under his gaze. He wraps his arms around me when I bend down to his level. "She's going to be fine" he whispers so Emma won't hear. "Emma's strong."

I hold back a sob and choke down the lump in my throat. I can't let Emma see me upset. And she'll know if I've been crying. She knows me that well. I feel like a baby and scold myself for this. Emma is being tortured in her sleep and I've yet to see her break down. I don't deserve to cry. Not yet. She's the one suffering.

But just thinking that makes my heart drop.

"I…"

Dad understands and squeezes my hand before wheeling down to his room.

I take a deep breath and they step into my room. Emma is wearing one of my T-shirts. It's long on her and goes down to her thighs. She's curled up but I can tell she's still awake. With a yawn, I pull off my shirt and pull on a pair of sweats.

I wrap my arms around her waist and she relaxes into my body. I can't help but smile at that. "You're going to be ok" I whisper and run my fingers through her hair the way she loves. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I can't keep my promise though.

I wake up when I'm elbowed in the chest. "Em?" I gasp out. She's tossing and turning. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her face is creased with pain and fear. "Emma wake up!" I say loud and clear, hoping to shake her out of this thing. I straddle her hips and press firmly on her shoulders. "Emma!"

She screams and my heart races with panic thinking I've hurt her. But I can tell immediately that it wasn't me. Her left arm is being clutched by her right. She screams once more in pain, the noise shaking me to my core, before her eyes snap open.

"Emma?"

She searches for me in the dark and gasps in pain when she moves. "My arm" she cries and I see a few tears slip down her cheeks. I brush them away.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I think it's broken" she says.

I nod and then realize just how calm she sounds. Normally she's a mess of tears and shakes. But she seems almost accepting of this nightmare. "What was different about this one?" I ask without thinking.

And surprisingly, she answers. "I saw someone."

"Who?" I nearly shout. This could be our clue as to who or what is doing this. This could be our only way to help Emma. My heart is racing with the prospect of being able to end this.

She looks into my eyes and I see nervousness. Oh God, was it me?

"Bella."


	13. Red

Jacob's Point of View

"Jacob…"

"What the hell did you do to her?" I growl and tower over Bella. She takes a step back and I'm quick to follow. Her eyes are wide and her hands move down to her massive stomach. I growl again.

"Jake…?"

"What did you _do_?" I scream.

The Cullens all bolt down the stairs like a colony of ants from under a rock. Edward jumps between Bella and I and growls. I snarl back at him and feel all of their eyes on me, stone cold and dead. "Back up Jacob!" he says in a firm yet icily calm voice.

"Make me leech!" I growl and feel my shoulders start to shake. I'm so fucking tired of them. Nothing good comes from them! I'm so damn tired of this shit!

Edward moves but he's called back by the doctor. Good. It'll make ripping his head off fast and I can get this done with. He barks at my thoughts but I really don't care.

"Jacob" Carlisle says, trying to remain calm. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

I ignore him and glare over Edward's shoulder at Bella who is cowering behind the others. In guilt? Then she knows what she's doing. "Leave Emma alone" I growl so low I don't recognize my own voice. She whimpers and my eyes harden. Carlisle steps in again.

"What do you think we've done to Emma? Is she alright?"

How dare he act like he cares! He must know. They're all plotting to hurt Emma. They must know. It happens under their roof after all! What has she ever done to any of them? She's never even met half of them! They're cruel! They're monsters! They don't deserve to live!

"Of course she's not ok! Every fucking time she closes her eyes she's being tortured by nightmares that become real! I thought for so long it was you but we never had any proof but now we do!"

"And you're proof is?"

I glare daggers at Bella. Any feelings I ever had towards her are burned away. Now there is only pure hatred. "She saw Bella in one of the nightmares."

"That's not enough to convict her!" Edward is quick to jump to his lover's defense.

"Why not? Then why don't you tell me who the fuck is doing this? Huh?" I close my eyes and breathe deep. When I open my eyes again, all I see is red. I could kill them. God I could do it right now. I could save her!

"It's not Bella!" Edward demands and puts out his arm protectively at hearing my thoughts. Yeah, he better protect them because I'm so close…

"Let her speak!" I snap. I turn my vehemence on her.

She stares at me with those pathetically large eyes. But playing the innocent will get her nowhere. I've had enough of this. I'm going to end this. I don't care what I have to do. Her silence is only making me shake more violently. So close…

"I didn't… I'm not…"

"You hate her" I growl, knowing it's the truth. "Why do you have to do this to her? What did she ever do?"

"But I'm not…"

"Then who _is_?" I scream so loud I think the windows shatter. "_Who_? Who wants to kill her so bad? Who? Which one of you is it then? If it's not Bella then who?"

"We don't know Jacob, but we'd be more than happy to hel…"

I laugh bitterly. "You don't get it. You don't understand! This isn't a fucking game! This is her life! You're not helping me find my God damn keys, I'm looking for a torturer! And I'm not going to stop until they are dead so tell me which one of you it has to be! I'll kill you eventually! I swear I will. I'll…"

"What makes you so sure it's one of us?" the blonde asks. She glares at me with almost as much hatred in her eyes as in mine. Almost.

"There aren't any other leeches in the area. I know. I've checked day in and day out. And you _bloodsuckers_ are the only ones capable of this. So. Who. Is. It!"

"Get out!" Edward growls. "Get out before I do something I'll regret."

"Do it I push. Come on and do it. I've wanted to kill you for years. Give me a reason to." He glares and I burn right through that with my own gaze. I hope he can _feel_ how much I hate him. "Do it!"

"Edward…" the other one warns. Would she just shut up! I want to do this so bad…

My clothes tears in a second and before I've even completely phased, Edward has tackled me out the door. Bella shrieks and she's pushed further back into the house and away from the gaping hole in the wall.

I snarl and circle Edward who does the same to me. _Make the first move, coward_.

He shakes a little himself but doesn't move to attack. I growl and paw the ground. Then without warning I bolt forward and open my jaws to sink my teeth into his dead flesh.

He cheats of course and reads my thoughts and jumps out of the way a second before I would have clamped his scrawny neck shut. I growl, even more infuriated and try to act only on instinct. Everything in me screams to kill him.

But soon it's not just him. The other Cullen, the big tough guy, steps out and joins his brother. I know I can take him though. For all the muscle he's not too quick.

Just as I'm about to really attack, Carlisle is back. He steps between the other two and me. A brave move considering I have no problem killing him as well if that means I can get to the other two. He stares at me with a stern gaze. "Jacob go home" he commands. I snarl and snap my teeth at him. "Remember when you were attacked. I helped you. You owe me. Go home!"

I've never seen Carlisle play this kind of card before. I debate this for barely a second. I don't owe a leech anything. If he was stupid enough to help me than that's his problem. Besides, I would have been fine without him. I would have healed eventually. And he only caused more pain.

It's not Carlisle's command that sends me home. It's Sam's.

_Jacob! Return now!_

I fight as hard as I can to stay. But the Alpha command is stronger and I'm forced to retreat, hating Sam every second and dragging my paws, hoping that the leash he holds with that damn voice will break and I can go and avenge Emma.

I turn my head back one last time, a warning that this isn't over. And then I see her standing in the doorway. Bella watched me fearfully and her arms move to wrap around that stomach…

I bolt for La Push.

_Sam! Sam! I know! I know who it is!_

The anger at me is temporarily gone. _Who? Is he close? I'll call the others…_

_It's the fucking mutant baby._


	14. Decision to Attack

Emily and I sit at the table in near silence. I hold a mug in my hands, not drinking from it but trying to focus on the burning warmth it brings to my hands. It's a good distraction from what I know is happening in Forks.

I was nervous when I woke again and Jake wasn't there. I knew immediately where he had gone. A part of me feels that I have betrayed Jacob. And this makes me feel literally torn. While I know Jacob is doing this for me, to protect me, I know he's blinded by his rage and fear. Funny how I'm the exhausted one and I can see better than he can and think more logically. I know he'll be angry that I've gone to Sam. Actually, he'll probably be very furious that I've turned to Sam to control him. But it's not like that. I know how he feels about being controlled. I understand. But it's just too dangerous to even think about keeping my mouth shut. One wolf against seven vampires? That's not good odds.

I grip the mug a little tighter when I hear a howl. Emily reaches across the table and gives my hand a squeeze. I smile a sad little smile at her over the rim of my mug and decide to take a big gulp of hot chocolate to burn my whole mouth and have something else to focus on. _Please don't let him be hurt. Please._ I close my eyes and inhale slowly, trying to calm my nerves.

It sounds and feels like an earthquake. The porch groans and cries out under the weight and abuse it's being put to. The front door slams open and nearly punches a hole in the wall as the pack tumbles through, all in a rush to be the first to get in. Emily jumps up, ready to yell and scold but one look from the boys shuts her up.

I scan the faces frantically and look for my soul mate. He enters second and immediately goes to my side. I'm not prepared for the tight embrace he pulls me into. My feet dangle above the floor. And I can barely breathe pressed up against his chest. Jacob buries his nose in my hair and inhales deeply. I think I hear him say, "You're ok" but I can't be sure. He places a kiss on my lips before placing me back on the floor.

I look up at him expectantly. "It's the baby" he says the same time the others start unloading the information on Emily and anyone who didn't get the chance to see the mental images in the run over.

And now I'm confused. "What do you mean? Bella's baby? But…" And then it clicks. A baby that's part leech. It's powerful. "How?"

He shakes his head and his eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I don't know. It's like all the others how they can do strange things. The baby is causing the nightmares."

It's quiet now as the others listen to Jake and I.

I don't know how to feel. I have an answer to the question that's literally been driving me insane for months. But even with the identity of my torturer, I'm no closer to peace. It's almost worse knowing that it's a baby. And this baby. The pack can't just go out and kill it. It's a baby. It's not even really alive. Or will it ever be? God this is so wrong! And why did it have to be Bella and Edward's baby. The Cullens, no matter what the pack says, are a force to be reckoned with. And this baby is still a part of Bella. Whatever is inflicted on the baby may be inflicted on Bella. And to kill it… Oh God what would need to be done? Must they kill it? Of course. There's no reasoning with something that's not even alive. We could wait till it is born but how long will that be? How many more torture filled nights? It only gets worse. How many more before it kills me? And even if we waited, how long would we need to wait before it understands what we are asking? I won't make it that long. It'll...

Jacob again pulls me into his arms and holds me tight. "We'll figure it out. _We_'ll fix this" he assures me and takes the pressure off of me. I don't have to figure this out alone. The whole pack will be here to help me and they will more likely than not solve this.

"Yeah" chimes Jared and I look at him through blurry eyes. "We got this Em."

I nod as best I can. Sam and Emily guide everyone towards the living room. Jacob hangs back with me. He runs his hands over my arms. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"I don't know" I answer truthfully. I'm not sure at all what is happening. I feel just as trapped with this information as I did when I was in the dark. "I don't know what to do."

Jacob shakes his head. "Don't worry. I'm going to protect you" he promises. "I won't let this happen anymore. I've got a target." His eyes cloud over with an emotion I don't recognize as he speaks.

I shake my head as well. This target is the problem. He doesn't have a target because this target happens to be inside of Bella. A human. How can you kill a leech baby? Can you even kill a half breed like that?

"It'll be alright" he says and rubs my back soothingly. Suddenly, he bends down and kisses my lips with intensity. I can't kiss him back. I'm too worried. My mind is in a thousand places. Jacob doesn't seem to care though and continues to kiss me. "It'll be ok."

We follow the other and sit down at the foot of the couch that's packed with the boys. "Alright," Sam says and draws all the attention. "I think we need to get the council's input on this."

"Why?" Embry asks. All the boys are a little wary of the council. I can't blame them. The council will make a decision for something they have to handle and fight. It's scary when their fate is out of their hands.

"Because… this has the potential to become something much… greater than the pack."

War. It's what he means and what he's not saying. And we all know it. This has the potential to become a war depending on how the situation is handled. The Cullens aren't going to be happy no matter what. But I don't think anyone is too worried about the wants of the Cullens.

There's silence for an answer.

Jacob is the first to say something. "If we can get them to make a quick decision then I'm fine with it." He is tense beside me and pulls me close.

Sam nods. "I'll go make the calls. Emily…"

She nods without him having to say the words and steps up and out of the room. That leaves the rest of us in an anxiety filled stupor. A few glances come my way. Even Leah nods at me and that makes me worried. Sure, the nightmares were something to cause me panic. But now knowing, although we figured, but actually knowing, that I'm the target of some leech makes this all more frightening. The pack may be able to deal with this kind of thing but I sure can't. I stand no chance against a leech of any type. Not even a baby.

I shudder and lean against Jacob. He wraps his arm around me and rubs my arm. He kisses the top of my head and pulls me even closer. "You'll be alright" he breathes.

I nod trying to assure myself the same thing. But that's kind of hard to do when you know the thing that wants to kill you is going to be so much more tricky to apprehend.

…

The council meeting wasn't much help. They were just as confused by all this as we are. The one thing I credit them with is holding strong to their values of protecting all of the tribe. At any point they honestly could have said screw it, just let me die and avoid the war (although I don't think that would sit well with the pack), but they were adamant that we fix this. That and they want to protect the rest of the reservation that is unaware of this strange world we live in.

So that left us no better than we were before. Except now Sam has gained permission to choose how we will act. Immediately after the council members leave, the pack goes into another meeting. Normally someone would complain or beg Emily for food, but not today. The sense of duty and urgency is high in the air.

Sam paces back and forth for a moment. "Our first goal is to talk to the Cullens…" There's a beginning of protest, Jacob included, but he silences them with a hand. "We don't want to escalate this if we don't have to."

"And what are we going to say?" Paul demands. "Kill your fucking baby before we do?"

Sam nods. "That's exactly what we're going to say." He shoots me a sympathetic look. It may be a good thing in this situation that we are now family. Not that Sam wouldn't fight hard for any imprint or tribe member, but he just seems to have a fire behind his eyes because it is me. "Maybe they don't want the thing too. Jacob said it looked like it was killing Bella. Maybe we can convince them."

"And if not?" Jacob speaks up. "We need a plan if not."

He seems to want to rush through this. Not that I blame him. This affects him just as much as it does me. I'm sure he's had just as many, if not more, sleepless nights as I have. But he seems to be so urgent. How long does he honestly think this will take?

"If they refuse…" Sam glances at all of us individually. "Then we don't have a choice and we attack. Our goal is to kill the baby. We don't have time to reason. They either do it or we do."

"When?" Jacob pushes. "How much longer…?" He doesn't finish but I know. _How much longer will Emma suffer_?

Sam again glances at me. "I don't know. We'll go today, tonight, to talk. If that doesn't work then we go back tomorrow…"

"To kill it" Jacob finishes and Sam nods. "I'll talk to Bella" he offers and I stare at him warily. Jacob couldn't even control himself this morning before he ran off to confront her. How will he be able to convince her to kill her own child? And will he act rashly if she refuses. I don't want to think of Jacob in a situation as dangerous as that, filled with fury and incapable of clear judgment.

Sam thinks the same but for some reason he doesn't protest. "Alright. She might listen to you. You two are friends."

"Were" he corrects. "No friend of mine does this."


End file.
